Ses grâces mécaniques
by Les Nerles
Summary: Vous désirez savoir si j'ai tué mon épouse ? Eh bien, sachez que si vous tenez à jeter du sel sur mes plaies, vous devrez me laisser le plaisir de vous retourner cette faveur. Je vous propose un marché : échangeons nos fantômes.  Fic terminée.
1. Chapitre I

**Ses grâces mécaniques**

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **

Je ne remercierai jamais assez catie147 pour son superbe travail de bêta-lectrice.

* * *

**Chapitre I **

_De tout ce qu'elle se souvienne, Astoria avait toujours fantasmé sur la mort grandiose que lui promettaient déjà ses attitudes de tragédienne. Souvent, elle arpentait pensivement les couloirs de ce qu'elle nommait fièrement « son » manoir, et élaborait d'improbables intrigues qui menaient inexorablement à son trépas imaginaire._

_Parfois, elle croisait son époux au détour d'un corridor, et le saluait comme une vague connaissance. Il lui demandait alors, à moitié pour lui-même et à moitié pour la partie d'elle qu'il avait distraite de ses pensées :_

_- Astoria, ma chère, vous êtes encore jeune et belle, vous avez de l'avenir. Pourquoi le gâcher à épouser un Malefoy ?_

_Elle levait à peine la tête, encore ivre des mille morts auxquelles elle venait de succomber_,_et articulait péniblement :_

_- Je vous ai épousé parce que je vous aime. _

_Et tandis que ses lèvres proféraient ces mensonges d'élève studieuse, elle pensait « Je vous ai épousé parce que je me plais à vivre en reine malgré le déshonneur de votre nom déchu ».  
Satisfait de cette réponse, Drago souriait, du sourire arrogant de son enfance fantôme, convaincu à-demi de l'existence de sa noblesse intrinsèque._

_Tout était bien._

_Un beau jour, cependant, le fantasme devint réalité, et la lame qui transperça sa poitrine interrompit ses rêveries distraites. Elle avait désiré expirer sur un aria final, comme ces personnages d'opéra dont elle enviait les destinées tragiques, mais elle ne put crachoter que ce prénom :_

_- Dra… Drago ? _

_Ce mot hésitant vint s'écraser sur le marbre du sol, au creux de quelques gouttes de sang._

_Sa nécrologie fit la première page des journaux._

[…]

La Dame, du haut de ses grandes allures, n'entendit pas un mot des mises en garde qui furent proférées. Elle inclina la tête avec lassitude, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tinter ses boucles d'oreille au creux de son cou, et ce fut tout.

- Il ne parlera pas, vous savez, M'dame. Vous z'êtes pas la première à avoir essayé, y dira rien. Il a complètement perdu la boule, ce pauvre type.  
- Je tiens cependant à le voir, répondit-elle avec l'indifférence supérieure des grands de ce monde.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot de plus, mais demeura là, immobile, perchée sur son obstination et ses talons-aiguilles. On se concerta, puis, impuissant face à son insistance paisible, on se résolut à la guider à travers un dédale de couloirs. Elle passa entre les cellules closes dans un bruissement de froufrous luxueux, ignorant les insultes qu'on lui crachait et les mains qui se tendaient entre les barreaux.

Finalement, on s'arrêta, et quelques paroles d'encouragement furent prononcées sur le ton d'une marche funèbre :

- Il vous attend ici, M'dame. Bonne chance, hein.

Personne ne sut si oui ou non elle avait entendu, cependant, la Dame s'avança. La porte se referma sur elle dans un silence sinistre, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Deux chaises glissèrent en grinçant sur les dalles de pierre. Deux corps, enfin, grinçants eux aussi, prirent place au milieu des ombres. L'Homme se vautra au creux de ces ténèbres, puis alluma une cigarette. La Dame, elle, murmura « Lumos ». Entre leurs quatre yeux, deux points rougeoyants se firent face. Cette clarté étrange enlaidit leurs visages.  
Elle était grande, rousse et trop maquillée. Le sac d'os qu'il était paraissait un cadavre de clown dans sa veste trop grande au col long et pointu.

Après l'avoir jaugée un bref instant en plissant ses yeux cernés, l'Homme prit la parole :

- Je vous donne droit à une question, une seule. Alors choisissez-la bien, parce qu'ensuite, je vous demanderai de foutre le camp.  
- L'avez-vous tuée ? demanda la Dame sans se démonter.  
- Si ce n'était que cela, vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez vous et de lire les rapports du Ministère, j'y ai déjà répondu mille fois. Au revoir.  
- L'avez-vous tuée ? répéta-t-elle, imperturbable.  
- Vous êtes sourde ?  
- L'avez-vous tuée ?  
- Je vois. Une spécialiste de la torture psychologique, je me trompe ?  
- Pour quelqu'un qui affirme ne pas supporter les questions, il me semble que vous en posez beaucoup, Monsieur Malefoy.  
- Ah. Vous êtes donc capable de composer d'autres phrases intelligibles. Me voilà rassuré.  
- L'avez-vous tuée ?  
- Ça recommence.  
- Et je ne cesserai que lorsque j'aurais obtenu la réponse promise.  
- _Promise_ ? Comme vous y allez. Je vous ai autorisé à poser une question. Il ne me semble pas avoir affirmé que j'y répondrais.

La Dame, d'un geste déjà agacé, fit claquer sur la table le bout de ses longs doigts. Une volute de fumée s'en alla se heurter au plafond.

- C'est que, voyez-vous, j'ai impérativement besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est déroulé ce jour-là.  
- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire ce plaisir.  
- Vraiment ? Il est étonnant, en ce cas, que vous m'ayez autorisée à vous rendre visite.

Nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Un rictus narquois s'ourla autour de la longue cigarette. Du plat de la main, il parut chasser ces propos ridicules.

- Je ne vous ai laissée venir que parce que vous m'ameniez des clopes.  
- Si je puis me permettre, je vous trouve assez ravagé comme cela.  
- Ne vous faites donc pas tant de soucis, je ne les fume que rarement. Souvent, je les donne à un autre prisonnier, et en échange, il me fait mon lit ou lave mes vêtements. Ça me donne l'impression d'être redevenu un petit bourgeois pomponné et poudré. Oui, cela m'amuse follement.  
- En ce cas, si je vous faisais votre lit, me parleriez-vous ?

Perçant le voile de cendres qui s'était tendu entre eux, l'Homme se pencha par-dessus la table, un sourire toujours vissé dans les plis de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux, crasseux et emmêlés, frôlèrent l'épaule de la Dame.

- Si vous osez foutre vos sales doigts de petite Sang-de-Bourbe entre mes draps, je vous arrache la peau.

Les mains de la Dame tremblèrent, mais elle ne bougea pas. Le toisant du coin de l'œil, elle rétorqua :

- Ignorez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, que le simple usage de cette insulte est désormais passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement ?  
- Loin de moi l'idée de douter de votre sens de l'observation, mais il me semble que je suis déjà à Azkaban.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, son menton s'enfonçant légèrement dans les vapeurs de son foulard. Quelques mèches rousses s'échappèrent de son chignon.

- Je le sais. Une étrange intuition me souffle d'ailleurs que vous ne devriez pas y être.

Il cracha un rire enfumé. Sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure, elle reprit :

- Et je pense pouvoir vous en sortir, alors je vous conseille d'être très gentil.  
- Bien que votre offre attise ma curiosité, je pense être encore capable de me débrouiller seul.  
- Oh, vous finirez par quitter ce pénitencier, bien entendu, mais j'ai bien peur que vos pieds soient les premiers à passer la porte.

La brume cendrée dessina un halo grisâtre autour des lèvres de l'Homme. Il détourna les yeux, mais hocha la tête comme pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait joué la bonne carte.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez perdu le dernier appel et que vous seriez exécuté dans la nuit.  
- Vous êtes bien renseignée.  
- Si vous acceptez de parler, nous pouvons demander une nouvelle audience au tribunal.  
- Et retarder l'échéance ? Vous savez, l'idée de mourir ne me déplait pas tant.  
- Ce mensonge serait presque crédible si votre couardise n'était pas de notoriété publique.  
- Je constate que ma réputation me précède, dit-il dans un sourire amer.

La fumée se faufila dans les crevasses qui zébraient le visage de l'Homme. La Dame toussota faussement, mais il choisit d'oublier ses manières. L'écran vaporeux s'épaissit. La cigarette valsa encore un instant dans ses mains. Il reprit :

- Voyez-vous, ce qui effraie, dans l'idée de la mort, c'est l'inconnu abyssal qu'elle représente. Pour ma part, je suis mort tant de fois que cette perspective me laisse de marbre.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Si vous saviez. A chaque fois que je me revois, en pensée, étrangler Astoria, je sens une part de moi se détruire.

La Dame poussa un soupir las qui creusa un fin sillon dans le mur de fumée. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il avait perdu la raison.

- Votre épouse est morte poignardée, Monsieur Malefoy. Deux coups de couteau en pleine poitrine.  
- Si vous le dites.  
- Vous ne l'avez pas tuée, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je l'ignore.  
- Voulez-vous que je recommence ?  
- Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement.  
- Tant pis, vous l'avez cherché : l'avez-vous tuée ?  
- Je l'ai juste embrassée.

La Dame, intriguée par l'aspect nébuleux de cette réponse, ne songea pas même à s'offusquer du fait qu'elle n'en était pas une.

- Voulez-vous dire qu'elle est morte parce que vous l'avez embrassée ?  
- Non. Elle était déjà froide.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Très froide.  
- Je ne vous demandais pas de me décrire sa température.  
- En ce cas, je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir.

Elle soupira. On le lui avait dit, pourtant, qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à tirer quoi que ce soit de ce type.

- Je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi elle était froide.  
- Ah. Je l'ignore. Ma mère saurait sans doute vous renseigner.  
- Votre mère était donc présente ? Je croyais pourtant que…  
- Non, elle ne l'était pas. Cependant, ma mère aussi était glaciale dans sa mort.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet incrédule.

- Ainsi, votre épouse était déjà morte lorsque vous l'avez embrassée ?

La cigarette dansa entre les doigts de l'Homme, tandis que tout en lui oubliait la question qui lui avait été posé. La Dame ne perdit pas pied, et répéta :

- Etait-elle déjà morte lorsque vous l'avez embrassée ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Vous m'aviez pourtant dit qu'elle était froide.  
- Astoria a toujours été froide.

Fronçant ses épais sourcils, la Dame avança ses deux coudes sur la table. Elle poursuivit :

- Que s'est-il passé, ce soir-là ?  
- Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien.  
- Faites-moi donc part du peu que vous savez.  
- Je suis rentré du travail. Astoria était étendue sur le canapé.  
- Je vois.  
- Puis, je l'ai embrassée, affirma-t-il avant de marquer une pause.  
- Et après ?  
- Après, je suis allé laver le sang qu'il y avait sur mes mains.

La fumée remonta à nouveau au bord de ses dents. Son sourire goguenard laissait tout transparaître du plaisir qu'il tirait de cette discussion.

- Comment cela, le sang sur vos mains ? Le sien ?  
- Il y a toujours du sang sur mes mains, décréta l'Homme avec emphase.  
- Vous vous prenez pour Lady Macbeth ?  
- Vous osez me traiter de bonne femme ?  
- Vous ne me rendez pas la tâche aisée.  
- Parce que ma mémoire flanche ?  
- Non, parce que vous êtes un chieur patenté.  
- Vous m'en voyez flatté.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et défit le nœud trop serré de son foulard tandis que le silence se faisait plus pesant. Malgré l'orgueil qu'elle tirait du fait d'avoir arraché à l'Homme plus de paroles, sans doute, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu en dispenser aux Aurors, elle était consciente d'avancer à l'aveuglette. Il lui fallait le convaincre de s'ouvrir à elle.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis là, Monsieur Malefoy ?  
- Pour m'emmerder, ai-je cru comprendre ?  
- Presque. Pour vous aider.

La cigarette de l'Homme se consuma lentement entre ses doigts. La Dame, quant à elle, n'abandonna pas son interrogatoire :

- Et savez-vous qui je suis ?  
- La mort ?  
- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant. Je me répète : savez-vous réellement qui je suis ?  
- Vous êtes Rose Weasley.  
- Encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas bien loin de la vérité. Je suis Rose Malefoy.

La bouffée de fumée qu'il lui cracha à la figure obscurcit un instant la lueur de sa baguette magique. Sa bouche prit un pli méprisant, et il affirma :

- Pour moi, vous ne serez jamais que Rose Weasley.  
- Il semblerait que Scorpius ne soit pas de cet avis, rétorqua la Dame en levant le menton.

Elle savait n'avoir plus qu'une carte à jouer. Aussi tira-t-elle de son sac une photo qu'elle posa face à elle, à plat sur la table, dans une bulle d'ombre éloignée de toutes les clartés de la pièce.

- Votre fils, murmura-t-elle. Voulez-vous le voir ?  
- Non, fit l'Homme, bien que sa voix trahisse un semblant d'hésitation. Je le connais par cœur.  
- Il a eu tout le temps de changer, en cinq ans, si vous saviez.  
- Et il a, sans aucun doute, le visage que j'avais au même âge, dit l'Homme avec tendresse. Ah, ce gosse, il me ressemble tant que je me demande, parfois, si je ne l'ai pas inventé de toutes pièces.

Dans la main squelettique de l'Homme, la cigarette se fit si courte qu'elle lui brûla les doigts. Il ne sembla pas même le remarquer. Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait feu sur un point sensible. Forte de ce sentiment, elle s'obstina :

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous en supplie, acceptez de parler. Scorpius a besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, il a besoin de vous pardonner. Laissez-moi vous aider, je peux vous faire quitter Azkaban. Pour lui.  
- Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici.  
- De quoi avez-vous peur ?  
- Des Détraqueurs, comme tout le monde.  
- Mais, il n'y a plus de…  
- Je sais, il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban.  
- L'endroit ne me semble pourtant pas s'être transformé en palace.  
- Vous êtes décidément bien plus idiote que votre parenté le laisserait supposer. Réfléchissez un instant. Si les Détraqueurs ne sont plus à Azkaban, c'est qu'ils sont dehors ; aussi est-il logique que je me considère davantage en sécurité dans ma cellule.

Doucement, elle saisit le mégot qui se consumait toujours entre les doigts crispés de l'Homme, et écrasa les cendres encore rougeoyantes sur le bois de la table.

- Il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs, Monsieur Malefoy. Nulle part.  
- Vous avez tort. Ils sont partout.  
- Expliquez-vous.  
- J'ai appris à les retrouver dans les coins surannés d'une vieille photo, dans les brillances d'un collier de perles, dans les bruits, les pages froissées des livres, dans le froid que l'on ressent au contact du fer, entre les pieds des chaises, dans les plis serpentins du tatouage sur mon bras, dans les yeux trop bruns, dans l'odeur des jupons de ma mère - dans tout ce qui me rappelle que j'ai déjà trop vécu.  
- J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous comprendre.  
- Rose, vous êtes-vous servie d'un réveil, ce matin ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Vous êtes-vous servie d'un réveil, ce matin ?  
- Non, je n'en possède pas, admit-elle sans comprendre.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table, comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Son attitude, cependant, avait cette fois quelque chose de plus doux, de plus insidieux, aussi. Il plaqua sa joue creuse contre celle de la Dame, et, faisant claquer sa langue avec la régularité d'un métronome, lui chuchota :

- Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Elle recula, faisant crisser douloureusement les pieds de sa chaise sur la pierre. Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main à son cœur. La gratifiant d'un sourire narquois, l'Homme railla :

- Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations. Vous venez de faire connaissance avec votre Détraqueur.  
- Comment diable avez-vous su que…  
- Les plus sournois des Détraqueurs, voyez-vous, sont bien loin des monstres que nous étudions sur les bancs des écoles : les plus dangereux sont ces choses anodines qui réveillent en nous toutes nos souffrances, tous nos regrets. Et ici, cloîtré dans mes propres ténèbres, je peux les fuir. Vous comprendrez, donc, que la perspective de sortir d'Azkaban ne m'enthousiasme guère.  
- Qui vous a dit que…

Il l'interrompit en levant sa main décharnée :

- Sachez, Rose, que si vous tenez à jeter du sel sur mes plaies, vous devrez me laisser le plaisir de vous retourner cette faveur. Je vous propose un marché : échangeons nos fantômes.  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de mes souffrances.  
- Bien au contraire. Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus tiré aucune jouissance de la douleur des autres, et je dois avouer que cela me manque un peu. Laissez-moi donc faire. Laissez-moi remuer le couteau dans vos blessures, laissez-moi les ouvrir et découvrir ce que j'y trouve. Vous pourrez alors me disséquer, à votre tour.


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

- Alors, ce marché vous convient-il, Rose ?  
- Je refuse, trancha-t-elle.  
- Quel dommage.

Un instant, elle le contempla, interdite. Puis, d'un mouvement las, la Dame rejeta la nuque en arrière. Quelques mèches rousses s'échappèrent encore de son chignon, et vinrent se froisser dans le creux de son cou, près des pans défaits de son foulard. Le soupir résigné qu'elle poussa fut si profond qu'il sembla rafraîchir la pièce.

- Sauf votre respect, vous êtes un emmerdeur, Monsieur Malefoy.  
- Je suis un emmerdeur, dites-vous ? Je n'ai pas la possibilité de partir, moi, alors que vous, vous êtes libre de prendre la porte quand bon vous chante. Je ne saurais d'ailleurs que vous inviter à le faire.  
- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez imaginer, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai besoin de vos réponses, voyez-vous. Je ne viens pas vous tirer les vers du nez par plaisir.  
- Si vous ne prenez même pas votre pied à importuner les pauvres gens, vous n'avez réellement aucune excuse.  
- Vous êtes la personne la plus éloignée du concept de _pauvres gens_ qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer au cours de mon existence.  
- Je pourris à Azkaban depuis cinq longues années, cela ne vous suffit pas ?  
- J'aurais pourtant cru que cela satisferait votre goût immodéré pour le martyre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que…  
- 1993. Hippogriffe. Légère écorchure au niveau du bras. Cela vous évoquerait-il quelques souvenirs ? J'ai récolté auprès de vos anciens camarades de classe quelques témoignages, ma foi fort amusants.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'une sale petite charognarde.  
- On utilisera plus volontiers le terme_ journaliste_.  
- Journaliste ? C'est quoi, votre canard ? La Gazette du Sorcier ?  
- Non, Monsieur. Je publie mes articles dans Le Chicaneur.  
- Le Chicaneur ? Tout s'éclaire : vous avez l'intention de rédiger ma biographie, c'est cela ? Drago Malefoy, aristocrate déchu, assassine son épouse sous l'influence de mizzigolts logés dans son oreille.  
- Navrée de vous décevoir, mais cette idée ne m'a même jamais effleurée. J'écris sur ce qui se vend, et j'ai bien peur, Monsieur Malefoy, que vous n'intéressiez personne.  
- Je vois. Vous êtes peut-être plus idiote que votre mère, mais au moins, vous avez un certain sens de la répartie.  
- Ravie d'apprendre que je vous inspire autre chose que des insultes.

La Dame se redressa et posa ses coudes sur la table, croisant ses longues mains sous son menton. L'Homme, au contraire, s'enfonça plus profondément au creux de sa chaise, courbant son corps malingre. Elle secoua brièvement la tête, puis reprit :

- Il me semble, cependant, que nous nous éloignons du sujet qui nous intéresse.  
- Débattre de l'engouement que je suscite me fascine, au contraire.  
- Monsieur Malefoy, cessez de digresser. Je vous répète la question qui me taraude : comment êtes-vous au courant ?  
- Il y a un instant à peine, vous pleurnichiez pour que je vous explique si, oui ou non, j'avais tué ma femme, et vous voilà à présent à m'interroger sur un sujet tout autre. Vous ne savez réellement pas ce que vous voulez, ma pauvre fille.  
- J'étais en effet venue pour en apprendre davantage sur la mort d'Astoria. Mais depuis que j'ai compris que, de toute évidence, vous en saviez plus que vous ne le devriez sur ce qui est arrivé à mon père, j'ai revu l'ordre de mes priorités.  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose à votre père ? Vous m'en voyez navré, très chère.  
- Cessez de jouer les abrutis avec moi.  
- Je constate en effet que je risquerais de perdre.  
- Vous l'avez imité vous-même, ce bruit de métronome, ce…  
- Un simple hasard, voyons. Je le fais souvent, machinalement. _Tic, tac, tic, tac_, ça m'occupe, vous savez. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si vous y avez réagi de manière aussi excessive.  
- Me prendriez-vous pour une idiote, Monsieur Malefoy ?  
- Tout à fait. Cela étant dit, allez fleurir la tombe de Ronald de ma part : la sensiblerie niaise de votre histoire m'émeut profondément.  
- Merci de votre sincérité. Merci, également, d'avoir confirmé mes propos.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne vous ai jamais explicitement fait part de la mort de mon père. Vos sarcasmes vous ont donc trahi : vous en savez davantage que vous ne voulez bien l'avouer.  
- Pardonnez-moi, je crois vous avoir mal entendue. Il m'a semblé que vous veniez tout juste de faire preuve d'intelligence.  
- Très spirituel, Monsieur, vraiment. Maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir d'éclairer ma lanterne.

Même dans la pénombre, elle put distinguer les contours de son sourire encore débordant de cendres. Ses lèvres étaient pâles et ses dents blanches. Tout dans sa bouche était spectral.

- Et pourquoi diable vous ferais-je ce plaisir, Rose ?  
- Cessez de m'appeler Rose.  
- Comme vous avez raison. _Sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe_ vous sied si bien.  
- Vous allez m'appeler Madame Malefoy, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérieux. Parce que je suis l'épouse de Scorpius. Et c'est justement parce que je suis l'épouse de Scorpius que vous devez m'aider.  
- N'invoquez pas le sentimentalisme niais, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je sais pertinemment que mon fils me regarde de l'œil hautain et vaguement détaché qu'ont les jeunes pour les vieux fossiles de mon espèce.  
- Vous n'avez même pas cinquante ans, Monsieur Malefoy.  
- Je suis devenu un vieillard à l'instant où j'ai foulé du pied le sol d'Azkaban.  
- Ne tombez pas dans le mélodrame, voulez-vous : c'est si peu sincère, sorti de votre bouche.  
- Cette obscure recherche de sincérité m'étonne réellement venant d'une petite dinde hypocrite de votre espèce.  
- Je vous interdis de me traiter de petite dinde, siffla-t-elle.  
- Eh bien si je peux me permettre, comme vous dites, soyons francs. Le fait que vous vous fassiez baiser par mon fils ne me donne pas davantage envie de vous raconter ce que je sais.

La Dame se releva brusquement, les paumes à plat sur la surface plane de la table, le dos courbé, fulminante. Ses yeux bruns disparurent sous leurs paupières violettes, tandis qu'elle les plissait comme pour mieux contenir sa colère. Elle cracha :

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de suivre vos aimables conseils et de prendre congé.  
- C'est malheureusement impossible. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que ceux qui entraient à Azkaban n'en ressortaient jamais ?  
- Ah oui ? Je puis pourtant vous affirmer que cette nuit, j'aurais une petite pensée pour vous depuis mon lit, tandis qu'on vous lancera l'Avada Kedavra.  
- Vous ne passerez pas le seuil de cette porte, déclara-t-il avec assurance.  
- Nous verrons cela, le défia-t-elle en tournant les talons.  
- Vous ne passerez pas le seuil de cette porte, Rose, parce que je suis la seule personne à même de vous révéler l'identité de l'assassin de votre père.

Elle s'interrompit en plein mouvement, les lèvres ouvertes sur ses grandes incisives, la nuque raide. Lentement, elle fit volte-face. Elle chercha quelque chose dans le regard de l'Homme, mais au creux des noirceurs de la pièce, elle ne distinguait plus rien. Elle se rassit sur la chaise.

- Que venez-vous de dire ?  
- Il me semble que vous ne saisissez pas toute la complexité inhérente à cette situation. Vous êtes, très chère, persuadée d'être plus libre que moi car il n'y a point de barreaux aux portes de votre prison. Sachez, cependant, que je vous tiens à ma merci : vous avez les questions, j'ai les réponses. Les obtiendrez-vous ? Cela ne dépendra que de mon bon vouloir. Alors, pour reprendre vos termes, Rose, je vous conseille d'être très gentille.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les cils de la Dame battirent trois fois dans leur gangue de mascara.

- Serez-vous très gentille ?  
- Je serai très gentille, répondit-elle sans conviction.  
- Ferez-vous tout ce que je vous demanderais de faire ?  
- Oui, je le ferais.  
- Nous entrons enfin sur un terrain d'entente. Vous devez comprendre, très chère, que vous y gagnerez autant que moi. Vous cherchez des réponses, et je vous en donnerais. Si vous vous montrez sage.  
- Je comprends, oui.  
- Voulez-vous savoir qui a tué votre père ?  
- Oui. S'il-vous-plaît.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
- Qui a tué mon père ?  
- N'allez pas si vite en besogne, ce serait trop facile. Non, vous devez me donner quelque chose d'abord.  
- Que voulez-vous de moi, demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, ne parvenant pas à chasser la fureur des traits de son visage.  
- Pas grand-chose, somme toute. Vous m'avez décrit comme un emmerdeur. Le terme _emmerdé_ serait plus exact. Je m'ennuie, Rose. Voilà maintenant cinq ans que je m'ennuie terriblement. Et là, vous débarquez, toute apprêtée, vous offrir à moi pour me distraire ! Tout ce que je désire, c'est rire un peu à vos dépens. Je vous propose, une dernière fois, ce marché aux termes avantageux : acceptez-vous que nous échangions nos fantômes ?

L'Homme ne se départit pas du sourire mauvais qu'il avait enfilé pour l'occasion. Quant à la Dame, elle le dévisagea, presque horrifiée. Enfin, au terme d'un long silence, elle éteignit la lueur qui brillait encore au bout de sa baguette magique d'un mouvement ample du poignet.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?  
- Vous désirez connaître la période la plus sombre de ma vie, Monsieur Malefoy. Alors autant l'admettre : nous entrons de plein pied dans la nuit.


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III **

L'Homme plongea sa main noueuse au fond de la poche de sa veste et en sortit une longue cigarette, blanche comme un os entre ses phalanges. Il la tendit à la Dame, et lui ordonna :

- Allumez-moi une clope, en ce cas.  
- Vous vous fichez de moi ?  
- Navré de gâcher vos effets dramatiques, vraiment, mais j'ai besoin d'une clope.  
- Cela vous est-il donc si indispensable de vous enfumer les naseaux ?  
- Je n'aime pas tant la fumée que le feu. Vous savez, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à avoir peur du noir.

La Dame plissa les yeux, dubitative, mais se résolut à obtempérer. Une flammèche apparut au bout de sa baguette. Elle l'avança vers l'Homme, mais soudain, hésita :

- Une seule cigarette raccourcit de sept minutes votre espérance de vie.  
- Cela m'étonnerait fort qu'ils avancent mon exécution pour un mégot de plus.  
- Oh… J'avais…  
- Oublié ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous avez bien de la chance.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le tabac et le feu s'enlacèrent au-dessus de la table.

- Mais racontez-moi donc ce qui est arrivé à ce brave Ronald, l'invita l'Homme en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres.  
- Vous n'avez tendance à digresser que lorsque ça vous arrange, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je tourne dans quatre mètres carrés depuis cinq ans ; il est tout naturel que je commence à épuiser le filon de mes sujets de digression, très chère.  
- Mon père, donc…  
- Ah, vous voyez, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon insistance. Vous crevez d'envie de m'en dire plus.  
- Vous avez fini de m'interrompre ?  
- Bien entendu. Votre père, donc.  
- Mon père, oui. J'imagine qu'il serait inutile de rappeler à votre souvenir les événements qui se déroulaient à l'époque.  
- Au contraire, Rose, on ne se lasse jamais des belles histoires, protesta l'Homme en souriant dans sa fumée.  
- Vous deviez adorer votre travail si vous appelez « belles histoires » les dossiers que vous étiez contraint de compulser.  
- Ils n'étaient pas tous drôles, mais ceux qui dissertaient de meurtres avaient en effet le mérite de me distraire.  
- Bien, je vois qu'il est donc parfaitement inutile de rafraîchir votre mémoire.  
- Parlez, ordonna brusquement l'Homme en la saisissant fermement par le bras au-dessus de la table.  
- Je…

Les yeux de la Dame s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle sentit presque l'ecchymose bleuir sous les doigts de l'Homme.

Enfin, il reprit, sur un ton plus posé :

- Lorsque vous parlez, votre rouge à lèvres s'effrite. J'aimerais vous voir sans maquillage.  
- Vous voulez déjà mon âme à nue, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

Les doigts de l'Homme se desserrèrent légèrement.

- Je veux savoir si vous ressemblez à votre mère.

D'un geste brusque, elle parvint à libérer son bras. Il n'insista pas. Elle répondit :

- Je ressemble à ma mère comme je ressemble à tous ceux qui ont souffert d'avoir perdu Ronald Weasley.  
- Je vois.  
- Non, Monsieur Malefoy, vous ne voyez pas. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai enduré, aucune. Si vous pouviez ressentir le quart de ce que j'ai éprouvé, vous m'épargneriez vos sarcasmes à la con.  
- Excusez-moi de ne pas partager votre prédisposition aux épanchements sentimentaux, mais oserais-je rappeler à votre bon souvenir le fait que j'ai moi aussi perdu mon père ?

La fumée alla se loger au fond de la gorge de l'Homme, tandis qu'il faisait danser le point rougeoyant de sa cigarette au bout des doigts.

- A moins, bien entendu, que vous soyez de ceux qui considèrent que le trépas d'un sous-homme tel que Lucius Malefoy n'est rien comparé à celui du héros qu'était Weasley ? Il l'avait bien mérité, c'est ce que vous pensez ?  
- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous prenne en pitié.  
- Oh, je ne m'y attends pas, Rose. Croyez-moi, je ne m'y attends pas. J'ai appris à ne plus chercher la moindre parcelle d'humanité chez les gens comme vous.

La fumée alla paresseusement s'étirer en hauteur.

- Tentez cependant de garder à l'esprit, Rose, le fait que nos pères ont, en un sens, tous deux été exécutés.  
- C'est le mot, oui. Exécutés. Il y une notion de fatalité, là-dedans, comme si sa mort avait été programmée.  
- N'est-ce pas le cas ?  
- Sans doute, en un sens. Il est vrai que tout paraissait avoir été calculé avec une précision sinistre…

Leurs regards demeurèrent un instant rivés sur les cerceaux grisâtres qui montaient en volutes.

- La première avait entièrement détruit le dernier étage de Honeydukes, articula finalement la Dame.  
- On avait cependant retrouvé des morceaux du corps jusque dans le sous-sol, si j'ai bonne mémoire.  
- Oui. Un doigt. Coupé juste au-dessus de l'alliance.

L'Homme croisa pensivement les bras.

- Le détail n'est pas anodin.  
- En quoi ?  
- Ne vous évoque-t-il pas une autre affaire qui avait défrayé la chronique des années auparavant ?  
- Je ne crois pas, non.  
- Vous êtes trop jeune, j'imagine. Sachez que pour les gens de mon âge, le nom de Peter Pettigrow est associé à l'un des massacres les plus tristement célèbres.  
- Je vois en effet de quoi vous voulez parler.  
- Bien que ses victimes n'aient somme toute été que des Moldus…  
- Comment pouvez-vous encore proférer de telles aberrations ?  
- Voulez-vous connaître le nom de l'assassin de votre père, ou bien tenez-vous impérativement à me servir l'un de vos laïus ?  
- Continuez, répondit la Dame en serrant les poings.  
- Bien que seuls quelques Moldus soient morts, disais-je, la puissance destructrice du sort en fascina plus d'un. Sirius Black, à qui l'on avait attribué le crime, fut immédiatement propulsé au rang d'ennemi public numéro un. Avait-il fait plus de victimes que Lestrange ou Dolohov ? Certainement pas. Mais il y avait la force, Rose, la violence. J'ai vu les photos, des années plus tard : cette rue où rien ne bougeait, la faille béante qui s'ouvrait dans les pavés, les corps, le sang, et au milieu, minuscule et incongru, un doigt tranché. Et je peux vous dire que même si je n'avais rien à craindre, même si j'étais confortablement assis au fond d'un vieux fauteuil, en voyant ces photos, j'ai eu la trouille.

La fumée trembla légèrement dans la bouche de l'Homme, puis s'enfuit prestement dans un soupir, froide et brumeuse.

- Alors non, le détail n'est pas anodin. La plupart des gens préfèrent oublier qu'un sorcier est capable de pareilles choses, voyez-vous. Après, lorsque l'on regarde sa baguette magique, on lui trouve quelque chose de terrifiant. Il est toujours désagréable de se souvenir que nous naissons avec une trop grande puissance entre nos mains. Cette première explosion a rouvert de vieilles plaies.  
- Je comprends.  
- Mais cela ne fait pas tout. Rose vous connaissez l'affaire, et vous n'ignorez pas ce qu'elle avait de plus déroutant…  
- Je crois, oui : les Aurors n'ont trouvé aucun indice.  
- En effet. Pas le moindre indice sur l'identité du coupable, d'un côté, mais, plus déconcertant encore, aucune trace du maléfice qui avait pu enclencher les explosions, susurra l'Homme sur le ton de la confidence.  
- Votre département était responsable de l'enquête, si je ne me trompe.  
- C'est bien le cas, et je peux vous affirmer, Rose, que les Aurors les plus compétents ont pratiqué sur chaque parcelle des scènes de crime les sortilèges de traçage magique les plus sensibles.  
- Rien n'y a fait, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Rien. Rien du tout. Comme si ces déflagrations n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Vous vous imaginez, je présume, la puissance du sortilège de confusion qu'il faut lancer pour empêcher tout traçage. Il faut un Dumbledore... ou un Voldemort. La rumeur s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre : et si le Lord Sombre avait resurgi ? Et si un autre avait décidé de prendre sa place ?

Ménageant ses effets, l'Homme fit longuement rouler la fumée dans sa gorge. Agitée comme un enfant auquel on raconte une histoire, la Dame insista :

- Et vous y croyez, vous ?  
- Ne vous faites pas plus ridicule que vous ne l'êtes, Rose. Voilà que je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous travaillez pour Le Chicaneur.  
- Quoi, alors ? l'encouragea la Dame, trop fascinée pour prendre ombrage de ces propos.  
- Nous y venons, très chère, un peu de patience. Reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtés. Première victime, Madame Honeydukes, donc. J'ai entendu dire que le commerce avait changé de mains.  
- Repris par son époux oui… On l'a longuement suspecté, parce qu'il n'avait pas versé une seule larme aux funérailles et qu'il semblait trop heureux de reprendre le flambeau, mais…  
- Manque de preuves ?  
- Oui.  
- On ne s'était pas embarrassé de pareils détails, au procès de mon père.  
- Monsieur Malefoy…  
- Peu importe, c'est loin, tout ça. La deuxième explosion avait eu lieu six jours plus tard chez Madame Pieddodu, il me semble.  
- En effet.  
- Huit victimes.  
- Huit victimes. Des enfants.  
- Tous les petits chérubins en plastique qui papillonnaient au-dessus des tables avaient été décapités par la déflagration.  
- Si vous le dites.  
- J'avais trouvé cela amusant.  
- Vous avez un drôle de sens de l'humour.  
- Merci, Rose.

L'homme mâchonna pensivement le bout de sa cigarette. La Dame, quant à elle, poursuivit :

- Beaucoup avaient émis l'hypothèse que le premier attentat n'ayant fait qu'un mort, il tenait du crime personnel. Celui-ci tendait à démontrer le contraire.  
- Belle débandade au Ministère, je peux vous l'assurer.  
- Je vous crois sur parole.

Le mégot, déjà, ne brûlait plus, mais l'Homme continua machinalement de le porter à ses lèvres.

- Vous n'étiez pas à Londres lorsque la dernière explosion a eu lieu.  
- En effet. Un petit empêchement.  
- Vous avez été incarcéré pour le meurtre de votre épouse, vous voulez dire.  
- C'est cela, oui. Un petit empêchement.  
- Je suis donc mieux placée que vous pour retracer ces faits.  
- Je suis tout ouïe.

La Dame se redressa sur sa chaise :

- Avait suivi une véritable frénésie. Le Ministère avait dépêché ses employés à la surveillance de chaque établissement de Pré-au-Lard. Les mesures de sécurité avaient été maximisées. Chaque client était contraint de confier sa baguette magique aux autorités avant de franchir le seuil des portes. Bien entendu, les effectifs n'étant pas suffisants pour quadriller tout le village, le Ministère avait également assigné à cette tâche quelques Aurors…  
- Non qualifiés.  
- Mon père et mon grand-père étaient plus qualifiés que vous ne le serez jamais, feula la Dame.  
- Laissez-moi rire, Rose : confier à deux imbéciles chargés du Bureau d'Etude des Moldus la surveillance des Trois Balais ? Alors qu'une cible était pratiquement peinte en rouge sur la porte d'entrée ?  
- Je vous interdis de… Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, trancha la Dame. **  
**- Vraiment, Rose, pouvez-vous raisonnablement m'affirmer que Potter savait ce qu'il faisait en attribuant à ces deux ahuris de Weasley une tâche aussi cruciale ?  
- Il avait certainement de très bonnes raisons de le faire.  
- Votre entêtement m'émeut, très chère. Cependant, les faits sont là : tout a brûlé.

Le cadavre grisâtre de la cigarette fut jeté sur la table dans un silence de mort. L'Homme reprit :

- J'ai lu La Gazette, dans ma cellule, voyez-vous. Ce fut étrange. On continua à avoir peur des mois entiers, et puis l'angoisse finit par retomber. Chacun finit par le reconnaître, c'était terminé. On ne savait pas trop ce que ce _ça _voulait dire, on ne comprenait pas, mais voilà, le fait est qu'il n'y eut plus d'autres explosions. Cela s'était arrêté aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé. Pourquoi ? Personne ne semblait capable d'apporter une réponse. On supposa longtemps que l'assassin comptait parmi les cadavres. Mais aucun des clients n'était en possession de sa baguette magique, voire même d'un quelconque objet dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

La Dame passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Vous savez, Monsieur Malefoy, j'y suis allée, après l'explosion, avec ma mère. Je n'ai pas pu rentrer, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je voie les corps. Les trente-deux corps. Alors j'ai juste regardé les Trois Balais, de l'extérieur, la façade noircie et la porte défoncée. Il n'y avait plus de toit. Je me souviens m'être dit que cela paraissait si petit, de l'extérieur, qu'il y avait certainement à peine la place pour dix cadavres, et qu'ils devaient être tout emmêlés, là-dedans.

Elle renifla. L'Homme tira une cigarette du paquet et la lui tendit sans un mot. Elle l'alluma pour lui.

- C'est étrange, si vous saviez. Trente-deux morts, c'est un creux immense. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que, d'un jour à l'autre, tant de personnes puissent être éradiquées de votre vie. C'étaient des petits vides, ça et là. Lorsque je prenais place en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et que Jonas Leopold ne s'amusait pas à passer au travers de Binns, ou bien quand je n'entendais pas les gloussements d'Alba Finnigan à l'heure du déjeuner. En Métamorphose, aussi, les Serpentards étaient venus rejoindre notre cours, parce que trop d'entre eux étaient morts pour pouvoir peupler une classe. Et puis, surtout, le matin, quand je recevais du courrier, et que je cherchais encore machinalement les _pleins de bisous_ que mon père griffonnait en post-scriptum au pied des lettres de ma mère. Quand je rentrais à la maison, aussi, lors des vacances, et que je trouvais grand-mère seule, assise dans un fauteuil. Quand je me surprenais à me dire que maintenant, elle ne sentait plus la tourte et les gâteaux, qu'elle avait plutôt l'odeur des vieux greniers.

La Dame rongea distraitement le bout de son ongle verni.

- C'est étrange, oui. J'avais ce petit jeu, pour embêter Teddy. Il venait souvent fumer ses cigarettes derrière la maison, en cachette. Pour que je n'en dise rien à mes parents, si d'aventure je le surprenais, il me donnait une Mornille. Bon sang, j'ai dû passer des journées entières embusquée derrière le chauffe-eau, à guetter son arrivée. Je crois bien qu'il savait pertinemment que j'étais là, mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix, vous comprenez, alors il revenait toujours. Je bondissais alors hors de ma cachette, et il laissait tomber en bougonnant la piécette dans mes mains. Eh bien, vous savez, je crois que j'ai continué un petit moment à l'attendre là, derrière le chauffe-eau, avant de me faire à l'idée qu'il ne viendrait plus fumer dans le jardin.

La Dame mit ses mains en coupe autour de son nez et de sa bouche, ferma les yeux, et resta là longtemps. L'Homme la détailla sans un mot. Finalement, elle se ressaisit :

- Satisfait, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Aussi poursuivit-elle :

- Et vous connaissez le nom de l'assassin.  
- C'est exact.  
- Qui est-il ?  
- Croyez bien que je le regrette, mais je ne peux pas encore vous le révéler, Rose.  
- Je vous ai donné ce que vous vouliez.  
- Vous ne savez pas ce que je veux.  
- Bien. Je constate que vous n'avez pas terminé de jouer.

La Dame inspira longuement, puis tenta :

- Je peux cependant d'ores et déjà réduire la liste des suspects à votre cercle de fréquentations.  
- Le raisonnement n'est pas foncièrement idiot, mais il est faux.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je n'ai appris le nom du coupable qu'en prison, très chère.  
- Vous l'avez donc entendu de la bouche d'un autre détenu.  
- Encore raté. Décidément, ce n'est pas votre jour.  
- Comment, en ce cas ?  
- Je l'ai lu.  
- Lu ?  
- Dans le journal.

La Dame se releva en faisant grincer sa chaise sur le plancher, tandis que l'Homme la contemplait, impassible, sa cigarette reposant mollement sur le pli de ses lèvres.

- Félicitations, Monsieur Malefoy, vous vous êtes bien payé ma tête. Maintenant, je vais faire ce que j'aurais été bien inspirée de faire il y a un moment, à savoir partir et vous laisser croupir ici.  
- Asseyez-vous.  
- Au revoir.  
- Je n'ai pas lu son nom dans le journal, Rose. En revanche, il m'a suffi d'un article de La Gazette du Sorcier pour deviner son identité.  
- Très drôle, vraiment. Je m'en vais.  
- Comme c'est dommage. Et dire que vous étiez si proche de la vérité.  
- Des milliers de sorciers bien plus futés que vous se sont penchés sur l'affaire, alors permettez-moi de douter de votre bonne foi.  
- Aucun, cependant, ne peut prétendre avoir eu autant de temps à y consacrer que moi. Je vous assure, Rose, que j'ai bien résolu l'énigme, et ce sans jamais quitter ma cellule.  
- Impossible.  
- Au contraire. Si vous aviez lu _Une étude en rouge_, vous sauriez qu'il n'est pas de meilleure méthode.  
- Sherlock Holmes est un personnage de fiction, rétorqua la Dame.  
- Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'à l'image de ce grand détective, grâce à un simple article de journal, j'ai pu, à distance, résoudre sans effort l'énigme qui laisse toujours les Aurors perplexes.  
- Mais parlez, alors ! Qui a tué mon père ?  
- Devinez.  
- Arrêtez immédiatement de vous foutre de moi !  
- Je ne vous ai pas fait répéter les faits par plaisir, Rose. Je tenais simplement à vérifier que vous disposiez des mêmes informations que moi. Votre récit me confirme que c'est bien le cas. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main. Voyons, donc, si vous serez capable de démêler cette intrigue comme j'ai su le faire.  
- Pourquoi ne pas simplement me révéler vos conclusions, si vous êtes si certain du bien-fondé de vos déductions ?

L'Homme recracha pensivement une bouffée de fumée.

- Je serais curieux d'apprendre si vous êtes capable d'un tel raisonnement, répondit-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?  
- J'aimerais savoir si vous êtes bien la fille de Granger.  
- Si c'est un certificat de naissance qu'il vous faut, vous auriez mieux fait de me le dire tout de suite.  
- Je me fous comme d'une guigne de la composition de votre arbre généalogique, Rose. Ma question est toute autre : lui ressemblez-vous ?  
- Vous avez une revanche à prendre sur ma mère ?  
- Non.  
- Ca vous blesse dans votre orgueil de Mangemort, de vous être fait mettre au tapis toute votre scolarité par une née-Moldue ?  
- Ca fait cinq ans que je pisse sur le sol qui me sert de lit, j'ai eu le temps d'oublier mon orgueil.  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- J'ai mes raisons.

La cigarette s'écrasa en rougeoyant sur la table.

- Eh bien, Rose, êtes-vous toujours aussi déterminée à partir, ou bien acceptez-vous de jouer au détective ?  
- Je l'ignore. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous connaissez bien l'identité de l'assassin ?  
- Ma réponse sera d'une franchise déconcertante : rien. Il me semble, cependant, que vous n'avez aucune source plus fiable.  
- En ce cas, je suppose que vous ne me laissez pas le choix, sa résigna-t-elle en reprenant place à la table.  
- Vous supposez bien. C'est un excellent début.  
- A la tombée de la nuit, vous mourrez. Je dispose donc de deux heures pour retracer le cheminement tordu de votre cerveau.  
- C'est exact, confirma l'Homme.  
- Deux heures pour résoudre un meurtre que l'élite des Aurors n'est pas parvenue à démêler en cinq ans, ce n'est pas très fair-play.  
- Deux heures pour résoudre deux meurtres, vous voulez dire.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Vous avez déjà oublié Astoria ? Quand je disais que les gens de votre espèce n'avaient pas de cœur. Et dire que j'ai failli vous prendre en pitié.  
- Essayez-vous de me dire qu'il existe une connexion entre ces deux affaires ?  
- Oh, sans doute pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez, Rose. Cependant, vous comprendrez en vieillissant que, d'une certaine façon, tout est lié.


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

- Vous êtes une teigne, et vos propos ne m'aident absolument pas à y voir plus clair. Quelques indications supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop.  
- Vous me prenez pour l'oracle de Delphes ? Non, Rose, c'est votre énigme. Débrouillez-vous.  
- Cela vous amuse tant de me voir tourner en rond, Monsieur Malefoy ?  
- Je préfèrerais vous voir jongler ou réaliser des acrobaties, mais vous n'avez pas l'air partante. Alors oui, je me satisfais du fait de vous voir tourner en rond.  
- Fort bien. Mais pour moi, c'est terriblement frustrant.  
- Pauvre chou.  
- Si frustrant qu'il se pourrait que je refuse de jouer.  
- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle, très chère.  
- C'est votre opinion, et je n'en ai que faire. Le fait est que, avec si peu d'informations, je ne suis pas en mesure d'avancer. Sachez que je ne suis pas de très bonne volonté. A vous de voir : nous pouvons nous regarder dans le blancdes yeux en attendant votre exécution. Voilà qui, pour le coup, ne serait pas très divertissant. D'un autre côté, vous pouvez également m'aider à y voir plus clair. J'accepte le défi, Monsieur Malefoy, à condition que nos jeux soient équitables.

L'Homme tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, puis reposa son menton dans la paume de sa main. Il décréta :

- Je ne suis pas stupide au point de négocier avec une tricheuse.  
- Une tricheuse ?  
- Bien que votre histoire me tire des larmes, vous avez volontairement omis quelques éléments essentiels. Je voulais vos fantômes, très chère, pas le récit réchauffé d'un fait divers tel que vous me l'avez servi.  
- Cette histoire est pourtant ce que j'ai de plus spectral en tête, rétorqua la Dame en haussant les sourcils.  
- Vous n'espérez tout de même pas me faire croire cela.  
- Pour quelqu'un qui s'offusque du fait qu'on le prenne pour l'oracle de Delphes, vos propos sont diablement sibyllins. Dites-moi donc ce que vous voulez entendre, au lieu de m'accuser de mensonge.

L'Homme exhala un anneau de fumée. Il passa pensivement une main osseuse dans ses cheveux croûtés de crasse.

- Allons. Dans un geste de gentillesse désintéressée, je vais vous aider.  
- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre.  
- Racontez-moi donc ce que vous avez pensé de la mort de votre père.  
- Je viens d'évoquer le sujet en long, en large et en travers. Si vous n'écoutiez pas, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.  
- Vous n'avez fait qu'enchaîner quelques banalités sentimentales, Rose. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que vous avez pensé de la mort de votre père d'un point de vue purement rationnel.  
- Excusez-moi d'être une idiote, articula la Dame en plissant les yeux, mais je ne comprends absolument pas ce que vous attendez de moi.  
- Je ne vous excuse pas, dans la mesure où vous savez pertinemment où je veux en venir et faites simplement semblant de ne pas me comprendre. Vous aviez quinze ans à l'époque de la mort de Ronald Weasley. Si votre quotient intellectuel comporte plus d'un chiffre, vous avez donc certainement réfléchi aux causes de son assassinat.

- Vos déductions sont décidément brillantes, Monsieur Malefoy. Je comprends désormais en quoi vous vous permettez de vous comparer à Sherlock Holmes.  
- Ironisez tant que vous le souhaitez. Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui joue aux devinettes.  
- Vous vous donnez vraiment le beau rôle.  
- Sans doute. En attendant, mon raisonnement est tout ce qu'il y a de plus juste, et j'aimerais connaître les hypothèses que vous avez formulées à l'époque.  
- Au contraire, Holmes, votre raisonnement est plus que bancal. Sachez que, lorsque l'on est enseveli sous les conséquences, on n'a pas de temps à perdre à théoriser sur les causes.  
- Vous m'en avez déjà parlé, cessez de divaguer : le vide, le manque, l'absence de bisous en post-scriptum. Tout cela est très touchant, mais un peu ennuyeux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous étiez trop obnubilée par le creux dans votre petit cœur pour vous demander qui avait perpétré ces attentats, tout de même.  
- S'il n'y avait eu que cela ! Le vide, le manque, c'est douloureux, mais on finit par faire son deuil. Le reste, en revanche, ça vous poursuit… Evidemment, vous ne pouvez rien en savoir, vous croupissiez déjà à Azkaban.  
- Le croupi vous remercie, mais il sait tout. Il a lu La Gazette du Sorcier, voyez-vous.  
- Vous et votre foutue Gazette ! Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on publie dans les journaux.

L'Homme plissa son nez pointu et éloigna un instant la cigarette de ses lèvres.

- Allons, vous avez piqué ma curiosité, Rose. Je vous autorise une petite digression.  
- Eh bien, vous évoquiez La Gazette, justement. Savez-vous pourquoi je n'écris pas pour ce quotidien mais plutôt pour le torchon qu'est Le Chicaneur ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis quelque peu rassuré d'apprendre que vous le considérez comme tel.  
- Parce qu'ils me méprisent, déclara la Dame.  
- Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, mais j'avoue ne pas trop saisir le rapport entre ce fait et la question qui nous intéresse.  
- Ils ne me méprisent pas _moi_, ils méprisent ma famille.  
- Ce sont des gens de bon goût, en ce cas.

La Dame pinça les lèvres et serra les poings. Pour la première fois, l'Homme comprit qu'il s'était aventuré trop loin. Il fit machine arrière :

- Pourquoi vous méprisent-ils ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis choisit de reprendre.

- Outre Arthur et Ron Weasley, savez-vous qui a trouvé la mort, lors de la dernière explosion ?  
- Un paquet de gosses dont j'ai depuis longtemps oublié jusqu'au nom.  
- Des gosses, oui. Vingt-neuf gosses. Vous comprenez, quand des gamins meurent, leurs parents ont besoin de quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute.  
- Mais il n'y avait aucune cible, c'est cela ?  
- Personne. Pas un seul suspect.  
- Et ?  
- Alors ils ont décidé de blâmer ceux dont ils pensaient… qu'ils auraient dû protéger leurs enfants.

La Dame resta silencieuse un moment, et regarda une volute de fumée s'élever vers les ombres du plafond.

- Vous m'en avez fait la remarque vous-même lorsque j'ai évoqué les faits : mon père et mon grand-père, s'ils étaient employés par le Ministère, n'auraient pas dû être assignés à la surveillance des Trois Balais.

L'Homme, encore peu désireux de la froisser à nouveau, ne releva pas son propos.

- Bien que la décision ait été prise par le chef du Bureau des Aurors…  
- Potter.  
- Harry Potter, en effet. Bien que la décision ait été prise par Harry Potter, donc, ce n'est bien entendu pas lui qu'on accusa.  
- On ne touche pas au Survivant, j'imagine.  
- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Alors oui, après cet incident, le nom des Weasley fut traîné dans la boue. On taxa ma famille d'incompétence, de crétinerie. _C'est de leur faute si nos gamins sont morts, ils n'ont pas su empêcher le tueur de frapper, ils n'auraient pas dû être là. Des employés du Bureau d'étude des Moldus, chargés de la surveillance des Trois Balais ? On se moque du monde_.

La Dame soupira longuement.

- J'essaie de comprendre, Monsieur Malefoy, croyez-moi, j'essaie réellement de les comprendre, mais je n'y parviens pas. Quoi qu'ils en disent, mon père n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à leurs enfants. Et cela, ils refusent de l'admettre. Ils ont besoin d'un coupable, voyez-vous. Ça les empêche de penser à leur propre impuissance, ça les conforte dans l'idée agréable qu'ils n'ont aucune part de responsabilité, qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour sauver leurs gosses, parce que c'était le rôle d'un autre, vous comprenez. Ils se rejettent la faute, les uns les autres, et les absents ont toujours tort.  
- J'en sais quelque chose, Rose. Ma famille a servi de bouc émissaire à toute une génération.  
- Je crois en effet qu'en cela, nous sommes similaires. Il y a d'ailleurs une sorte d'ironie terrible à enfin se débarrasser du fardeau du nom des Weasley pour adopter celui des Malefoy. C'est un carcan, vous savez, le mépris. On n'en sort pas.

Ils demeurèrent un instant songeurs, drapés dans un voile de fumée grise. Finalement, l'Homme la questionna :

- En voulez-vous à Potter, Rose ?  
- Pendant un moment, sans doute, je lui en ai voulu. Plus maintenant. Ce serait idiot de ma part.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Il serait bête de rejeter la faute à mon tour, ne croyez-vous pas ? Et puis, vous savez, après l'incident, Harry a publiquement reconnu ses torts.  
- Quel homme !  
- Riez tant que vous le voudrez, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous n'avez jamais fait preuve du quart de cette grandeur d'âme.  
- Il est vrai que sa grandeur d'âme vous a bien rendu service, railla-t-il.  
- Peu importe qu'elle m'ait ou non rendu service. Le fait est qu'Harry, contrairement à tous ceux qui s'obstinent à cracher sur le nom de ma famille, a eu le courage d'admettre ses erreurs.

L'Homme eut un demi-sourire qui se brouilla sous la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Vous pensez donc réellement qu'il s'agit d'une erreur, Rose ?  
- Bien entendu.  
- Je vous demande ceci en dépit de tout le mépris que je nourris pour Saint Potter : croyez-vous qu'il soit raisonnable de penser qu'il ait réellement pu _se tromper_ ? Qu'il se soit dit : il serait malin de confier cette tâche à Weasley malgré son incompétence évidente en la matière ? Pensez-vous qu'il ait été dans sa nature de faire courir un tel risque à son meilleur ami, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que l'établissement des Trois Balais était une cible de premier choix ?  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Que je ne peux pas croire un seul instant que quiconque ait pu commettre une telle erreur. A fortiori Potter.  
- Pensez-vous qu'Harry ait pu… délibérément les envoyer à la mort, Monsieur Malefoy ? Vous délirez.  
- Je ne pense rien du tout, je constate. C'est à vous de réfléchir à la question.

La Dame le dévisagea un instant. Lui écrasa sa cigarette, qui alla rejoindre les autres mégots gisant sur la table. Le bois était tacheté de brûlures noires. Il reprit :

- Dites-moi, qu'est devenue votre mère ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait perdu son emploi à la Commission de Défense des Créatures Magiques des suites du scandale.  
- Vous êtes bien renseigné. Elle avait perdu toute crédibilité.  
- Je vois. Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée ?  
- Comme vous. Comme tous les parias.  
- Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée financièrement, je veux dire. J'avais un emploi, je vous signalerai, et au Ministère, en plus de cela. Ils me haïssaient, c'est un fait, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de dépendre de mes compétences. Vous, en revanche, ce n'est pas avec les trois Mornilles que vous touchez pour raconter des inepties dans le Chicaneur que vous avez pu survivre. Je vous le redemande, donc : comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée ?  
- J'ai bien peur que ma réponse vous déplaise fortement.  
- Allons, Rose, depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous de ménager mes états d'âme ?  
- C'est Scorpius.  
- Scorpius, dites-vous ?  
- A la mort de mon père, vous aviez déjà été incarcéré. Vos parents étant également décédés, il héritait de tout. Il a utilisé cet argent pour nous aider à subvenir à nos besoins.  
- Je vois. Vous êtes une vraie petite parvenue. Si je ne crevais pas d'envie de vous arracher la tête, je vous estimerais presque.  
- Je ne l'ai pas épousé pour sa fortune, Monsieur Malefoy. Si c'était ce que je voulais, je me serais adressée à plus riche que vous.  
- Menteuse. Vous n'êtes pas assez jolie pour cela, cracha l'Homme.  
- Vous êtes un…  
- J'ai donc obtenu ma réponse, l'interrompit l'Homme. Vous vous êtes débrouillée en jouant les prostituées.  
- Je n'ai jamais joué les prostituées, siffla la Dame. Je n'y puis rien si la notion de bonté désintéressée vous paraît aberrante, mais je suis ravie de constater que votre fils n'a hérité d'aucun de vos traits. Scorpius est un grand homme, voyez-vous. Un homme meilleur que vous ne l'avez jamais été.  
- Vous perdez votre temps à essayer de me caresser dans le sens du poil, Rose. Je sais pertinemment que mon fils est fabuleux.  
- Non, vous n'en savez rien. Vous ne lui avez plus parlé depuis cinq ans.  
- Oh que si, je le sais, puisque nous sommes identiques en tous points.  
- Vous n'avez rien à voir avec Scorpius, rien ! martela la Dame en frappant son poing contre la table.

L'Homme rejeta la tête en arrière, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

- Vous n'imaginez pas, Rose, vous n'imaginez pas un seul instant à quel point nous sommes similaires. A quel point ce gosse, je l'ai calqué sur moi. Mais votre naïveté vous aura au moins apporté quelque chose. Pour le simple plaisir de vous contredire, je vais vous raconter ce dont jamais je n'ai fait part à qui que ce soit. Installez-vous bien, très chère, et préparez-vous. Comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas une belle histoire.  
- Fabuleux.  
- Si j'avais su que la perspective d'écouter radoter un vieillard vous enchanterait, je vous aurais parlé de mes problèmes de rhumatismes. Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'humidité qui règne dans ma cellule ?  
- Monsieur Malefoy, je n'ai que faire de vos babillages de fossile poussiéreux. Ce sont vos souvenirs qui m'intéressent. Depuis le début de notre entretien, l'envie de coller mon poing sur votre visage de fouine boursouflé de condescendance et d'autosatisfaction me démange. Allez-y, racontez-moi votre vie : il n'est que justice que je puisse à mon tour m'amuser de vos drames.  
- Savez-vous que je commencerais presque à vous apprécier ?  
- Je n'en demande pas tant. Mais j'écoute : qu'avez-vous à me dire ?


	5. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

- La distinction que vous établissez entre mon fils et moi, Rose, ne saurait être plus fausse. Au contraire, jamais vous ne trouverez père qui, plus que moi, a servi de modèle à son enfant.  
- Croyez pourtant que si c'était le cas, j'aurais poignardé Scorpius cent fois plutôt que de l'épouser.  
- Vous m'en voyez flatté, mais là n'est pas le sujet.  
- Et vous avez tout à fait raison sur ce point, là n'est pas le sujet. Reprenez où vous en étiez, Monsieur Malefoy, et donnez-moi donc un élément, quel qu'il soit, que vous ayez en commun. Je vous avoue que j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas.  
- Je vous répondrai par une question, très chère, vous m'excuserez.  
- Allons bon, voilà qui nous changera. Allez-y.  
- Comment se fait-il, à votre avis, que je ne me sois pas étonné du fait que vous vous présentiez à moi comme étant Rose Malefoy ?  
- Vous l'avez lu dans La Gazette, je présume. C'est votre spécialité, semblerait-il.  
- A moins qu'on ne me confisque systématiquement la rubrique « commérages à mourir d'ennui » avant de me confier le journal, il semblerait que personne ne se soit donné la peine d'écrire sur vous.  
- En ce cas, vous l'avez appris de la bouche d'un autre détenu. A vrai dire, peu m'importe. Je suis tout simplement immensément satisfaite de constater que vous êtes, de fait, incapable de me citer un seul point commun entre vous et Scorpius. Je ne prends plus à vos digressions, voyez-vous.  
- Mais qu'elle est suspicieuse ! Je ne digresse pas. Au contraire, je ne fais qu'illustrer notre ressemblance évidente. Je vous signalerai, Rose, que les gardiens ne vous ont pas menti lorsqu'ils vous ont affirmé que je n'avais parlé à personne depuis cinq longues années. Je n'ai donc pu l'apprendre de qui que ce soit d'autre.  
- Quel dommage que vous ayez si brusquement changé d'attitude.  
- Allons, Rose, vous m'avez affirmé vous-même être désireuse d'entendre mon histoire.  
- Croyez cependant que je commence à le regretter.  
- Faites un effort : devinez. Comment l'ai-je appris ?  
- J'en ai assez de jouer aux devinettes, Monsieur Malefoy. Dites-le moi directement : une fois en cinq ans, ça ne vous écorchera pas la bouche.  
- Soit. J'ai su, à l'instant où Scorpius a vu le jour, qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement que de vous épouser.  
- Allons bon. Vous vous prenez pour la vieille Trelawney ?  
- La vieille Trelawney elle-même n'aurait pu prédire de destin aussi funeste que l'alliance avec une Weasley. Mais voilà que je digresse encore : voyez, vous n'avez de cesse de me le reprocher, mais c'est de votre faute. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous parle pas de divination, Rose. Je vous parle de volonté. Lorsque Scorpius est né, j'ai décidé qu'il vous épouserait. Voyez le résultat.  
- Ils avaient raison : vous avez complètement perdu la tête.  
- Loin de là. Ce projet aura accaparé toutes mes capacités mentales, tout mon génie, dirais-je. Laissez-moi vous expliquer, Rose. Et vous verrez, très chère, à quel point nous sommes des copies conformes l'un de l'autre.

La Dame, quoique perplexe, fut intriguée par ces propos étranges. Elle cala son long dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras.

- Il me faudra reprendre au début, Rose, au tout début de cette histoire, pour que vous en saisissiez tous les tenants et aboutissants, car elle remonte à longtemps.

D'un geste du menton, elle invita l'Homme à poursuivre. C'est ce qu'il fit.

- J'étais alors moi-même étudiant à Poudlard, en cinquième année. J'étais différent, à l'époque. Une différence de trente ans, j'imagine. Je vous le dirai franchement, j'étais un sale gosse. Un sale gosse arrogant.  
- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous parlez au passé.  
- Parce que je suis un sale vieux, désormais, et que je me contente de faire semblant d'être arrogant.  
- Je vois, répondit la Dame sans comprendre.  
- Pour reprendre une expression populaire, je suis né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Cela signifie que…  
- Je sais ce que cela signifie, pas la peine de vous égarer en considérations lexicales, l'interrompit la Dame, à nouveau vexée.  
- Sémantiquement, peut-être, mais vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous savez ce que c'est que d'être riche.

La Dame jugea bon de ne point répondre, et l'Homme tira une bouffée de cigarette.

- Lorsque l'on grandit avec l'argent et le pouvoir, voyez-vous, Rose, on n'a pas l'habitude de se voir refuser quoi que ce soit. La frustration, c'est… pour les autres.  
- Soit.  
- Alors vous devez comprendre que lorsque, du jour au lendemain, un monde de possibilités se ferme à vous pour la première fois, c'est douloureux.  
- Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
- Un peu de patience, très chère. J'entrais en cinquième année à Poudlard, donc, et j'avais toujours toute une argenterie solidement fixée entre mes incisives. Quinze ans, c'est un âge intéressant, pour les petits saligauds parvenus de mon espèce. Intéressant, mais également un peu effrayant : on arrête de recevoir, et on commence à prendre.  
- Traduction ?  
- Cela signifie que c'est l'âge auquel on commence à s'intéresser aux amourettes superficielles.  
- J'admire votre romantisme.  
- Admirez tant qu'il vous plaira, Rose. Jusqu'au début de cette cinquième année, il y avait Pansy. Pansy qui était toujours là, mais juste un peu : elle était si transparente que je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse parler de _présence_.Elle me suffisait, alors, parce que c'était son amour –ou son admiration, appelez ça comme vous le voudrez - qui m'était donné, spontanément, sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Pansy, c'était les amourettes bourgeoises, faciles, pas salissantes. Son affection était un peu similaire à celle de ma mère, voyez-vous, dans le sens où j'avais l'impression qu'elle était un dû. Voilà tout. A seize ans, donc, j'ai été tiraillé par cette faim irrésistible de traquer une proie, de _prendre_ quelque chose.  
- Vous parlez comme un prédateur.  
- Et pourtant –et je ne vous avoue cela que parce qu'il ne me reste plus grand-chose qui s'apparente à de l'orgueil – je n'avais rien d'un grand chasseur. C'est une chose que de vouloir s'émanciper : passer à l'acte, en revanche...  
- Vous vous êtes fait rembarrer ?  
- En quelque sorte.  
- Par qui ? demanda la Dame, dissimulant difficilement un sourire.  
- Par ma mère.  
- Pardon ?  
- Par Narcissa Malefoy.  
- Vous vouliez… avec votre mère ?

L'Homme s'amusa de sa perplexité.

- Rose, que vous avez l'esprit mal placé. Je voulais simplement dire que, pour user d'un élégant euphémisme, la proie que je m'étais désignée n'était pas du goût de ma mère.  
- Vous avez une bien curieuse façon de l'exprimer. Qui était-elle ?  
- Vous allez vite en besogne. C'eût pu être un homme.  
- Qui était-il, alors ?  
- C'était une femme.  
- Toujours aussi agaçant, Monsieur Malefoy. Donnez-moi son nom, ordonna la Dame en réprimant un soupir.  
- Ou une fille, dirais-je, poursuivit l'Homme sans prêter plus d'attention à ses propos. Elle n'était pas encore femme, alors.  
- Son nom, siffla-t-elle.  
- Sachez simplement que j'avais à l'époque une sorte d'appétit de l'infini. Quitte à commencer à _prendre_, je voulais capturer une proie que je n'aurais jamais reçue. Un être totalement différent de ceux auxquels j'avais été habitué, une personne que jamais je n'aurais croisée au détour des boudoirs parfumés dans lesquels me traînait ma mère.  
- Une elfe de maison ? ironisa la Dame.  
- Vous brûlez.  
- Ah ?  
- Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'amour, poursuivit l'Homme. Rétrospectivement, je ne pense pas : une manière paradoxalement conventionnelle de me rebeller, je crois. Mais la frustration a cette fâcheuse tendance à sublimer tout désir, et le fait que je ne puisse pas même tendre le bras pour la toucher du doigt a fait basculer mon intérêt distrait vers la fascination.  
- Qui était-ce ?  
- Hermione Granger.  
- Mais c'est ma mère ! protesta la Dame en serrant les poings.  
- Et alors ? Vous m'avez bien annoncé sans sourciller que vous couchiez avec mon fils.  
- Ca n'a rien à voir.  
- Vraiment ? C'est toujours baiser.  
- Que vous êtes cru !  
- Eh bien dégagez, alors ! vociféra l'Homme, visiblement agacé. Vous vouliez écouter mes histoires ? Avec une bonté désintéressée, je vous les livre sur un plateau. Si elles ne vous conviennent pas, je vous autorise à foutre le camp.

Silence enfumé.

- Dégagez !

Crachat dédaigneux de cerceaux grisâtres.

- Je ne peux pas, finit par admettre la Dame.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Vous venez de me dire que vous aviez couché avec ma mère ; je ne peux possiblement pas vous quitter sans demander mon reste.  
- Si ce n'était que cela, je peux vous affirmer que je n'ai jamais même touché à la Sang-de-Bourbe.  
- Je ne comprends plus rien. Vous aurait-elle envoyé paître ?  
- Je ne l'ai jamais su.  
- Vous me voyez perplexe.  
- Je n'ai même jamais eu le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit.  
- Vous intimidait-elle à ce point ?

L'homme crachota un rire jaune qui se transforma en quinte de toux.

- Granger ? Granger m'intimidait ? Vous êtes bien loin du compte, Rose. Ne vous ai-je pas dit que c'était Narcissa Malefoy qui m'avait interdit de chasser ?  
- Comment l'aurait-elle deviné si vous n'avez jamais même adressé la parole à ma mère ?  
- Vous devez comprendre, Rose, que Narcissa avait ses méthodes lorsqu'il s'agissait de me faire parler.  
- Une petite conversation autour d'une tasse de thé ?  
- Versez-y quelques gouttes de Véritaserum, et vous y êtes.  
- Votre propre mère vous faisait boire du Véritaserum ? répéta la Dame, réprimant un hoquet horrifié.  
- Régulièrement.  
- Mais c'est illégal !  
- La bonne blague. Mon père était à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui, très chère. Notre notion d'_illégal_ était quelque peu colorée par une différence de perception, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
- Elle était tout de même votre mère…  
- Et pour Narcissa Malefoy, ce rituel était part intégrante du rôle d'une mère.  
- Elle a donc découvert que vous aimiez Hermione Granger ?  
- Disons plutôt qu'elle a découvert que j'avais pour elle un intérêt distrait.  
- Ne vous faites pas plus cynique que vous ne l'êtes. Vous me paraissiez presque sympathique, il y a quelques instants à peine.  
- Je ne me fais pas cynique, Rose. Il ne s'agissait vraiment que d'une vague attraction. C'est l'interdit qui l'a rendue plus belle.  
- Si vous le dites. Qu'a fait Narcissa lorsqu'elle a découvert vos sentiments pour ma mère ?  
- Elle m'a regardé, longuement, avec ses grands yeux désolés. Ces yeux dans lesquels il y avait assez de flotte pour noyer un Léviathan.  
- Et ?  
- C'est tout.  
- C'est tout ? s'étonna la Dame.  
- Oui.  
- Et avez-vous tenté, par la suite, de séduire ma mère ?  
- Eh bien non, vous dis-je, puisqu'il y avait Narcissa.  
- Vous l'avez juste regardée de loin ?  
- C'est exact. Enfin, Rose, vous avez l'air déçu.  
- Je vous avouerai que je le suis un peu.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas même tenté d'approcher la femme que vous aimiez.  
- Vous êtes une véritable girouette, très chère. Lorsque je vous ai évoqué pour la première fois l'attirance que j'avais pour elle, vous avez trouvé cela immonde.  
- Je suis juste étonnée.  
- Pourquoi cela ? On vit avec, vous savez. Oh, ça ne s'oublie pas, pour sûr, mais on ne peut rien y faire.

Pensif, il écrasa sa cigarette sur la table, puis ajouta :

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de tomber amoureux de la bonne personne, Rose.

La Dame le dévisagea un instant.

- Vos propos confirment ce que l'on m'avait dit de vous, Monsieur Malefoy : vous êtes un lâche et un faible.  
- Vraiment ? Et en quoi ? demanda l'Homme, encore trop absent pour prendre ombrage d'une telle insulte.  
- Vous aimiez ma mère, et vous l'avez dénigrée toute sa vie au nom de quoi ? Au nom des yeux dépités de Narcissa Malefoy ? La belle affaire.  
- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'aurait fait ma mère si j'avais tenté de nouer le contact avec Granger, répondit l'Homme, retrouvant un peu de sa fierté.  
- Elle vous aurait privé de dessert, sans doute ?  
- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, Rose.  
- Au contraire, je crois que c'est vous qui vous trouvez des excuses. Tremblant devant Narcissa et son mètre soixante de blondeur délavée ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire une pareille énormité.  
- Vous n'avez pas connu ma mère. Elle était folle. Folle à lier.  
- Allons, Monsieur Malefoy, ça se serait su.  
- Oh, mais cela se savait, dans les hautes sphères. Sous le règne de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce genre de folie était un signe de noblesse.  
- Je ne suis pas certaine de vous comprendre.  
- Laissez-moi illustrer mon propos, en ce cas. Connaissez-vous les circonstances de la mort de Narcissa Malefoy ?  
- Elle a été exécutée à la fin de la guerre, si je ne me trompe.  
- C'est une manière de voir les choses, Rose, c'est une manière de voir les choses. Désirez-vous connaître les détails ?  
- J'ai comme une intuition que je n'y couperai pas. Alors, allez-y, je vous écoute.


	6. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

- Vous n'avez pas assisté à la fin de la guerre, mais je puis vous assurer qu'ils n'ont pas tardé, une fois les hostilités cessées, à s'occuper du cas des Mangemorts.  
- Et donc de celui de la famille Malefoy.  
- Vous êtes décidemment brillante. Si vous avez déjà assisté à un procès mené au Ministère, Rose, vous n'ignorez pas qu'il est une loi selon laquelle toutes les audiences sont individuelles.  
- En effet.  
- Lorsque des familles entières sont appelées au tribunal, par conséquent, tandis que l'un est jugé, les autres doivent patienter dans leur cellule. Aussi, lorsqu'il vint au tour de mon père de devoir assister à son procès, ma mère et moi-même fûmes contraints d'attendre le résultat des délibérations à Azkaban.  
- Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour vous, concéda la Dame.  
- Comme vous dites.

L'Homme rejeta la tête en arrière et croisa les bras.

- Vous vous doutez, je suppose, de la manière dont le Ministère applique sa justice.  
- La loi du talion, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

- Oh, non, Rose. Si c'était le cas, on l'aurait torturé et tué quatre fois. Non, la peine capitale. C'est tout.  
- L'Avada Kedavra.  
- Ce sort même qui me sera lancé dans une quarantaine minutes. Vous croyez que c'est inscrit quelque part dans nos gènes, la manière dont nous mourrons ? J'espère bien que non. Ce serait dommage pour Scorpius.

La Dame déglutit.

- Bien que Lucius Malefoy ait démontré un repentir certain lors de la bataille de Poudlard, disais-je, il fut jugé coupable. Mais ça, je ne l'ai su – pardon, ma mère et moi ne l'avons su – qu'après l'exécution.  
- Je vois, commenta la Dame en détournant les yeux.  
- Il serait perdre un temps précieux que de m'étendre sur les tenants et aboutissants de cette décision. Nous avons suffisamment de vieilles blessures à ressasser. Je n'évoquais cet événement que pour vous relater la réaction de ma mère.  
- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?  
- Elle a réagi comme une Black.  
- Vous entendez par là qu'elle a réagi comme une Mangemort, je présume.  
- Vous présumez mal. Tous les Black n'étaient pas des Mangemorts.  
- C'est justement en cela que je me permets de vous corriger, Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai connu Andromeda Tonks, et le raccourci que vous faites entre le sang de la famille Black et la folie aurait tendance à m'agacer, pour user d'un euphémisme.  
- Andromeda était folle également, déclara l'Homme avec détachement.  
- Que me chantez-vous là ?  
- Etre folle dans le bon camp, c'est tout de même être folle, très chère.  
- Andromeda n'avait rien d'une folle. Elle s'est occupée à merveille du petit Teddy et…  
- Elle s'est également occupée à merveille d'un certain nombre de Mangemorts lors de la guerre, l'interrompit l'homme. Et par le verbe _s'occuper_, j'entends les envoyer six pieds sous terre davantage que leur assurer un toit et le couvert_._  
- Vous semblez oublier que c'était une mesure nécessaire.  
- Question de point de vue, éluda l'Homme. Je ne démordrai pas du fait que, étant donné l'hécatombe que ses sortilèges de Confringo réalisèrent lors du mouvement de résistance en 1998, son tableau de chasse n'avait rien à envier à celui de Bellatrix.  
- Comment osez-vous comparer une femme si…  
- Oh, elle n'était pas seule, loin de là. Il y en avait un certain nombre, des _gentils_ qu'on n'aurait pas hésité à qualifier de dangereux psychopathes s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'intelligence d'œuvrer pour le camp qui a triomphé. Alastor Maugrey, entre autres… Le fait est qu'Andromeda Black étaient de ceux-là.  
- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre à vos diffamations, cracha la Dame.  
- Comme vous avez tort. Je m'amusais déjà de vos arguments.  
- Reprenez, où vous en étiez, ou bien je m'en vais.  
- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle. Bien, lorsque vous m'avez interrompu…

L'Homme fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ah, cela me revient. Voyez-vous, alors que nous nous rongions les sangs dans notre cellule, ma mère annonça que, si Lucius venait à être condamné, nous allions mourir également.  
- Pourquoi cela ? Après tout, si j'ai bonne mémoire, Narcissa Malefoy ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, et vous n'étiez encore qu'un enfant. A la lumière de ces circonstances atténuantes, vous pouviez très bien être épargnés par le jury.  
- Cela n'avait rien d'une spéculation légale : elle signifiait par-là que si Lucius était exécuté, nous nous devions de mourir également _par noblesse_.  
- Pardon ? s'étrangla la Dame.  
- Je conçois qu'il vous soit difficile de comprendre ce raisonnement, admit l'Homme. Voyez-vous, dans certaines civilisations, il était d'usage, à la mort d'un souverain, d'enterrer avec lui son épouse et ses serviteurs, quand bien même ceux-ci se seraient avérés être encore vivants. La logique de Narcissa Malefoy était, en quelque sorte, similaire. Sans Lucius, elle n'était rien, et selon elle, je n'étais rien non plus.  
- Mais c'est abominable !  
- Si vous voulez. Elle appelait cela de la dévotion.  
- Tout de même ! Que s'est-il passé lorsque la mise à mort de Lucius vous a été annoncée ?  
- Elle s'est pendue.  
- Dans sa cellule ?  
- Non, elle a demandé à aller se balader histoire de faire une petite promenade de santé, et les Aurors ont accepté. Bien entendu, dans sa cellule, qu'allez-vous vous imaginer ?  
- La promenade de santé ne me semble pas plus absurde que la présence d'un nœud coulant et d'un tabouret dans sa cellule.

L'Homme soupira.

- Vous savez, Rose, lorsqu'elle a ôté son sautoir de perles, j'ai compris instantanément ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. J'ai compris, également, qu'elle avait envisagé cette possibilité il y a des lustres, pour que tout soit ainsi si finement préparé.  
- Allons, Monsieur Malefoy, ne me prenez pas pour plus idiote que je le suis : on ne se pend pas avec un collier de perles. Le fil n'est pas assez solide et se casserait avec la secousse.  
- C'est ce qui m'a fait songer que ma mère avait tout anticipé de cet événement, Rose. Il est vrai qu'un fil de nylon se serait brisé. Elle avait, cependant, pris soin de le remplacer par une corde à piano, si bien que les Aurors ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle emportait dans sa propre cellule une arme mortelle.  
- Excusez-moi d'être aussi sceptique, mais sur quoi a-t-elle pu prendre appui ? Il ne suffit pas d'un nœud coulant pour se pendre.

L'Homme ferma les yeux et fit basculer sa chaise en arrière. Il demeura longtemps silencieux.

- Je constate que vous vous moquez encore de moi, fulmina la Dame. Voilà bientôt dix minutes que vous me racontez des craques, c'est cela ? Eh bien il me…  
- Elle a pris appui sur moi.

La Dame, éberluée, en oublia de terminer sa phrase.

- Pardon ?  
- Elle s'est pendue en prenant appui sur moi.  
- Vous…  
- Oui.  
- Vous étiez dans la même cellule ?  
- Oui, répéta-t-il dans un reniflement.  
- Et vous l'avez laissée faire ?  
- J'ai fait plus que la laisser faire, dit-il dans un rire jaune.  
- Et vous osez me dire que c'est Narcissa qui était folle ?  
- Je ne…  
- Vous avez aidé votre mère à se donner la mort, et puis, et puis… vous avez tué Astoria !  
- Vous extrapolez.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Ayez la politesse élémentaire de me laisser finir de relater les événements de cette journée, reprit l'Homme d'une voix glacée, et peut-être, alors, comprendrez-vous mes actes.

La Dame tremblait, mais elle n'osa rien dire.

- Ma mère tenait dans son poing une corde à piano, donc. Elle me caressa la tête, lentement, avec cette tendresse dont elle savait parfois faire preuve. Et elle me dit, comme ça, un sourire humide aux lèvres : _Maintenant, mon chéri, il faut mourir._  
- Mais c'est affreux !  
- Pour Narcissa Malefoy – ou pour Narcissa Black – ce n'était pas affreux, c'était une preuve d'amour.  
- Elle voulait vous tuer, et vous appelez cela de l'amour ?  
- Enfermée à double-tour dans une cellule d'Azkaban, privée de sa baguette magique et de son époux, m'éviter le déshonneur, c'était ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de mieux par amour.

La Dame demeura silencieuse, assommée par l'argument.

- Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé, Rose, même fugacement, si vous n'en vouliez pas à votre père de vous avoir abandonnée avec pour tout héritage un nom de famille souillé ?  
- Sans doute. Mais je n'aurais pas voulu mourir.  
- Moi non plus. Et c'est pour cela que…

L'Homme ferma ses paupières.

- C'est pour cela que je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais à se pendre, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir, et que j'aurais suffisamment de volonté pour m'étrangler ensuite avec la corde. Elle a eu l'air soulagé, Rose, si vous saviez. Soulagé, et fier aussi.

Un ange passa.

- Inutile de vous préciser que je n'en ai rien fait. J'avais dix-huit ans, j'étais déjà un lâche. Mon honneur ? Je m'en foutais. Je ne voulais pas crever, c'est tout. Ils me relâchèrent dans les deux semaines qui suivirent. C'en était alors fini de Narcissa Malefoy.

Son regard croisa celui de la Dame, qui le dévisageait, abasourdie par le récit des événements.

- Alors, vous voyez, ma mère était folle. Folle à lier. Et cette folie était une forme de noblesse.

La Dame se redressa lentement sur sa chaise, les muscles de son dos et de ses bras crispés, se sentant soudainement frigorifiée.

- Andromeda Tonks aussi est morte, annonça-t-elle.  
- Vous ne m'apprenez rien.  
- Saviez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide ?  
- Quand je vous disais que c'était dans les gènes !  
- Elle s'est pendue lorsque Scabior, l'homme qui avait assassiné son époux, a été libéré de prison après vingt-deux ans d'incarcération.  
- C'est ça, le prix d'une vie ? Vous pensez qu'on filera vingt-deux ans de tôle à celui qui me lancera l'Avada Kedavra ?  
- Ils ont tous plaidé l'Imperium, vous savez. De votre côté, il est un peu tard, non ?  
- Nous devrions tous plaider l'Imperium, déclara l'Homme, pensif.  
- Comment ?  
- Rien, très chère. Rien du tout. Vous disiez, donc ?  
- Qu'Andromeda s'était pendue lorsqu'elle avait appris que Scabior serait libéré.  
- Ah. Et alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est effrayant, non ? Je me demande si… je me demande si Lestrange se serait pendue aussi, si on l'avait arrêtée.  
- Vous êtes bien fataliste.  
- Sans doute. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis.  
- Vous devriez vous laisser aller plus souvent, en ce cas. Vos remarques n'ont jamais été aussi pertinentes.  
- Vous vous fichez encore de moi, je présume ?  
- Au contraire, Rose, je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère. Il n'y a rien de plus logique que le fatalisme, quand on y réfléchit.

Ils se dévisagèrent une instant, comme s'ils prenaient conscience de la présence de l'autre pour la première fois. L'Homme tendit à la Dame son paquet de cigarettes. Elle en prit deux, les alluma d'un Flambio étouffé, et lui en tendit une.

- Ce n'est pas vous-même qui m'aviez annoncé que chaque cigarette vous privait de sept minutes de vie ? commenta l'Homme, narquois.  
- L'espérance de vie moyenne d'une femme s'étend sur quatre-vingt-quatre ans. J'en ai vingt. Vous voyez, j'ai de la marge.

Ils fumèrent lentement.

- Sur cet interlude, désirez-vous, Rose, entendre la suite de l'histoire ?  
- Oui.  
- Tiens, vous ne me menacez plus de vous en aller ?  
- A quoi bon ? soupira la Dame. Vous savez très bien que je ne le peux pas.  
- Je vous avouerais, en toute franchise, que je n'en étais pas certain.  
- Eh bien, maintenant, vous l'êtes. Poursuivez.

L'Homme s'accorda un instant pour ressasser ses souvenirs.

- Comme vous l'avez compris, je ne pouvais me permettre de porter atteinte à l'honneur de Narcissa Malefoy en m'approchant de la Sang-de-Bourbe. C'eût été…  
- Dangereux ?  
- Dangereux, cruel, allez savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai tout refoulé au fond de moi, attendant, sans doute un peu naïvement, que cette obsession me passe.  
- Cela n'arriva jamais.  
- Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Hermione Granger et moi, cela n'aurait jamais pu apporter quoi que ce soit de bon. J'ai donc été contraint de me tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Pansy ?  
- J'eus aimé. Je vous vois rire, Rose. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Pansy n'était peut-être pas un foudre de Zeus,mais elle était… là. Elle avait tout vécu avec moi. Il y avait entre nous quelque chose d'indéfectible, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne partageait.  
- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas retourné pleurer dans ses jupons, en ce cas ?  
- Parce qu'elle avait filé.  
- Comment ?  
- En Europe de l'Est, avec un petit groupe de Mangemorts résistants. Après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, nombreux furent ceux qui crurent que le Mage Noir renaîtrait de ses cendres comme il l'avait fait par le passé. Certaines familles de sorciers de Sang-Pur ayant des liens étroits avec la magie noire s'exilèrent donc à la fin de la guerre. Les Parkinson en faisaient partie.  
- Je vois. Cela tient debout. Plus de Pansy, donc ?  
- Plus de Pansy. Evanouie dans la nature. Je n'ai pas erré longtemps, cependant.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- J'ai fait la connaissance d'Astoria. Et à l'instant où je l'ai aperçue, l'étau a commencé à se resserrer sur vous et sur Scorpius. Ne m'interrompez pas, Rose, je vous en prie. Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que tout s'était arrangé en un tournemain ? C'était facile, si facile. _Je suis Drago Malefoy – Je sais – Ah. J'ai de l'argent : veux-tu m'épouser ? – D'accord_. Le mois suivant, nous étions mariés.  
- Ce ne serait pas un peu rapide, par hasard ?  
- Rien n'est assez rapide, lorsque l'on ressent au fond de ses entrailles qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre.  
- Tout de même, traitez-moi de cynique, mais je ne crois pas au coup de foudre.  
- Qui vous parle de foudre ? Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai fini par aimer votre mère. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre.  
- En ce cas, je ne comprends plus rien. Vous venez de me décrire Astoria comme étant l'_unique_.  
- Je voulais signifier qu'à l'instant où j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai su que jamais je ne trouverais femme qui ressemblât davantage à Narcissa Malefoy.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous n'irez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas vu les photos ; son portrait était exhibé en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, le jour de sa mort. Elle avait tout de ma mère. Les mêmes yeux bleus qui paraissaient constamment détrempés, la même blondeur laquée. Elle avait même quelque chose de Narcissa dans cette manière qu'elle avait d'avoir l'air de vivre déjà à moitié dans le monde des morts. Et puis, surtout, il y avait ces idées de noblesse et de pureté du sang qu'elles portaient dans leur cœur. Astoria, c'était ma mère qu'on me donnait en mariage. En cela, on pourrait parler d'amour. Certainement pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez, Rose, mais c'était une forme d'amour.  
- Je… je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?  
- Soyez patiente, très chère, il nous reste encore quelques minutes à meubler. Sachez cependant que je n'avais besoin que d'une condition pour que l'engrenage se mette en marche : la mère de Scorpius se devait d'être identique à Narcissa.

L'Homme inspira une bouffée de fumée, tandis que la Dame exhalait.

- Je ne comprends cependant toujours pas le but de votre machination.  
- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'idée de vivre par procuration ?  
- En effet, mais je ne suis pas certaine de saisir ce que cela implique ici.  
- C'est pourtant là que vous entrez en jeu, Rose.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Quelques jours avant que je fasse la rencontre d'Astoria, un heureux événement avait été annoncé dans les journaux : Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et figure de proue de la Résistance, attendait une petite fille. L'idée ne mit pas plus d'une minute à germer dans mon cerveau : la providence me livrait sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion de rejouer ma vie.  
- Vous avez décidé que…  
- J'ai décidé que Scorpius ferait ce que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de faire ; qu'il vous épouserait.  
- Je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille, hoqueta la Dame. On ne décide pas de ces choses-là.  
- Détrompez-vous : tout est décidé pour nous.  
- C'est inconcevable.  
- Laissez-moi vous évoquer la manière dont j'ai procédé, Rose, et laissez-moi vous convaincre du contraire.  
- Vous aurez bien du mal.  
- Nous verrons cela, la défia l'Homme dans un demi-sourire.


	7. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

- Astoria n'a jamais été dupe quant aux raisons pour lesquelles je l'avais épousée. Oh, elle n'avait pas conscience de tout, bien sûr. J'ai tendance à penser qu'elle aurait pu, mais que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle avait vingt-trois ans, et elle était déjà bien trop occupée à mourir. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne sembla pas surprise lorsque je lui demandai, une semaine à peine après notre alliance, un héritier à l'empire Malefoy. Ce fut fait. Mécaniquement.  
- Charmant.  
- Oui, elle était charmante, Rose, si vous saviez. Vraiment. Un charme d'automate. Je lui disais _Astoria, très chère, faites ceci, ou faites cela_, et elle obtempérait, déjà un peu ailleurs, avec l'air de se dire que, de toute façon, elle ne tarderait pas à rejoindre le monde des défunts.  
- On croirait que vous essayez de vous justifier.  
- On croirait que vous êtes persuadée que je l'ai tuée.  
- Il m'est difficile d'imaginer un autre dénouement, à présent.  
- Prenez votre mal en patience, en ce cas ; pour satisfaire votre curiosité, je m'autorise une ellipse : neuf mois plus tard, Scorpius naissait. Dans la mesure où Astoria était le reflet de Narcissa, et dans celle où j'étais moi-même une copie conforme de mon père, je ne fus pas surpris par le fait que mon fils me ressemblait parfaitement.  
- Il est vrai que vos visages sont presque en tous points identiques.  
- Et si ce n'était que le visage ! Le physique ne suffisait pas. Ce n'était qu'un détail, voyez-vous, pour que tout soit parfait. Vous-même n'avez pas tant hérité d'Hermione Granger à ce niveau. Non, vraiment, tout cela, c'était secondaire. L'essentiel, c'était que l'histoire se répète.  
- Et c'est justement cela que j'ai du mal à comprendre, Monsieur Malefoy. On ne peut pas contrôler ces choses-là.  
- Et pourtant, vous êtes mariés, à ce que je sache ?  
- Cela ne vous a-t-il pas traversé l'esprit qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une simple coïncidence ?  
- Je serai honnête avec vous : souvent. J'ai mis toute la conviction dont mon esprit était capable dans ce projet, mais je ne pourrai jamais affirmer avec certitude que tout cela n'est qu'une suite d'événement sans liens réels. Un tel hasard serait pourtant étonnant.  
- Comment avez-vous mis ce… projet en marche ?  
- Rien de plus simple, en réalité. Le terme _conditionnement_ a-t-il une résonance familière à vos oreilles ?  
- Vous n'avez tout de même pas…  
- Si, Rose. C'est tout à fait ainsi que j'ai procédé. Dès son plus jeune âge, j'ai entraîné Scorpius à vous aimer.  
- Voyons, c'est impossible, rétorqua la Dame, dubitative comme jamais.  
- Cela vous paraît inconcevable parce que personne, avant moi, n'a songé à mettre en pratique une forme d'éducation aussi extrême.  
- Cela me parait inconcevable que l'on puisse décider de l'amour. C'est tout.  
- Vraiment ? Réfléchissez un instant, cependant : les Moldus ont démontré qu'il était aisé de conditionner la peur. Or, contrairement à ce que la croyance populaire laisserait penser, l'effroi est l'état psychologique qui, davantage que la haine, se rapproche le plus de l'amour. Ces sentiments sont même si étroitement similaires qu'il nous arrive de les confondre. Il est donc tout à fait logique que l'affection puisse également être intégralement paramétrée.

Silence dans un brouillard de cendres.

- Vous êtes monstrueux d'avoir fait cela à votre fils.  
- Je constate, malgré vos insultes, que vous commencez à prêter foi à mes propos.

La dame ne démentit pas, et arrondit ses lèvres autour de sa cigarette.

- Comme je vous le disais, le processus n'était, en soi, pas particulièrement complexe.  
- Quel était-il ?  
- Le diable est dans les détails, très chère. D'un côté, je l'ai, comme qui dirait, plus ou moins obligé à prendre les options dont j'avais appris qu'elles vous intéressaient, afin que, malgré le fait que vous vous trouviez à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard, vous vous rencontriez aussi fréquemment que possible. Je lui montrais des albums de photos, aussi, des articles de journaux : _Regarde, Scorpius, c'est Hermione Granger. Elle a sauvé le monde avec ce qu'elle avait dans le crâne. Si tu veux toi aussi être considéré comme quelqu'un de bien, tu te dois d'être juste, droit, comme elle, et d'aimer les livres, et l'étude, et… _Toujours la même rengaine, avec Granger au cœur de tout. Granger, placée en idole, et vous... vous en fille de l'idole. Vous l'avez compris, j'ai fait en sorte que vous ne puissiez que vous entendre.  
- Comment pouviez-vous prétendre savoir que je serais modelée à l'image de ma mère ?  
- Ne l'êtes-vous pas ?  
- Sans doute que si. Mais j'aurais pu être tout autre chose, aussi.  
- Je n'en suis pas certain, Rose. Voyez un peu : j'ai été élevé dans le culte de la noblesse du sang, et toute ma vie je n'ai juré que par cela. Prenons votre père, à présent : cultivé dans l'idée que les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Moldus étaient ses amis. N'est-ce pas dans cette optique qu'il a toujours avancé ? N'essayez pas de me dire le contraire, il a même fini par en épouser une. Dans le langage courant, on appelle cela des valeurs. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'insister plus que quiconque sur celles que j'inculquais à mon fils.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez jamais osé vous confronter à vos propres parents que nous faisons tous de même, Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai cru comprendre que Sirius Black n'avait pas hésité à s'opposer à sa famille, lui.  
- Vous confondez exception et contradiction, Rose. Constatez donc les faits en gardant à l'esprit une notion de proportionnalité : s'il est en effet quelques cas particuliers qui diffèrent de la norme, il n'en demeure pas moins que, dans la majorité des cas, les valeurs qu'on nous inculque restent avec nous. Je n'ai fait que jouer sur la grandeur de cette probabilité en élevant Scorpius. J'ai également parié sur le fait que votre propre voie se calquerait sur celle de vos parents : voyez comme j'ai eu raison ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comme, en vous regardant grandir, je me félicitais de la réussite de mon entreprise. Je vous écoutais d'une oreille discrète, sur les quais du Poudlard Express. J'entendais votre père s'exclamer _Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère !_ et intérieurement, je jubilais.

La Dame cracha un halo de fumée.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Malefoy. Tout cela me paraît si… fatal.  
- Je vous disais bien que le fatalisme était le raisonnement le plus logique.  
- Je serai honnête avec vous. J'ignore si c'est vraiment ce que je crois ou si je ne dis cela pour me rassurer vis-à-vis de vos propos, mais j'ai tendance à penser que j'aurais pu changer, que je n'étais prisonnière de personne. J'aurais pu… que sais-je. J'aurais pu quitter l'école en cinquième année et me lancer dans l'élaboration de nouvelles farces et attrapes, comme mon oncle George, ou bien j'aurais pu tout plaquer et rentrer à la maison, comme Teddy.  
- Vous ne l'avez pas fait.  
- Mais j'aurais pu.  
- C'est sûr, vous auriez eu fière allure, avec la clope au bec et les cheveux vert pomme.  
- Vous avez rencontré Teddy ? s'étonna la Dame.  
- Non, mais sa photo accompagnait son obituaire. Vingt-trois ans de maigreur dégingandée, une cigarette à la bouche et le briquet à la main : ironique d'être ainsi immortalisé, pour un grand garçon qui ne voulait pas que sa famille le voie fumer. Et ces cheveux, Rose, ces cheveux…  
- Teddy était métamorphomage. Il est normal que ses cheveux soient un peu étranges.  
- Allons, il est mort, Rose. Plus la peine de garder le secret.

La Dame demeura un instant ébahie. L'Homme, quant à lui, tira pensivement une bouffée de cigarette.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant, pour Teddy ?  
- J'ai quelques connaissances élémentaires en matière de médicomagie, savoir que, de tout évidence, on ne se donne plus la peine de dispenser aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Il souffrait d'un syndrome de stagnation, c'est cela ? Il s'avère que ce type de don se perd extrêmement facilement en cas de perturbation émotionnelle. En l'occurrence, le suicide de sa grand-mère l'avait à coup sûr profondément affecté. Il me semblait donc aberrant de m'imaginer que ce garçon puisse encore utiliser son pouvoir de métamorphomage.  
- C'est exact, Monsieur Malefoy. Teddy… Teddy considérait la perte de son don comme un signe de faiblesse. Alors il avait pris l'habitude de se teindre régulièrement les cheveux afin que l'on ne se doute de rien. Je suis rentrée une fois dans sa chambre, au Terrier, et j'y ai trouvé des tonnes de bouteilles de décolorant. Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire. Il utilisait même des produits Moldus afin qu'on ne puisse pas détecter le changement avec un sortilège de traçage magique…

Elle se laissa rêveusement aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et expira un rond de fumée.

Soudain, un petit cri de surprise lui échappa. Elle se redressa et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je viens de penser à quelque chose !  
- Il était temps.  
- Le sortilège de traçage… Les Aurors n'ont fait qu'utiliser un sortilège de traçage sur les scènes de crime ?  
- En effet, confirma l'Homme dans un sourire.  
- Alors… cela voudrait dire que si les Aurors ont été incapables de déterminer quel sort avait provoqué les explosions de Pré-au-Lard, c'est tout simplement parce que la magie n'avait pas été utilisée ?  
- C'est également la réflexion que je me suis faite, Rose.  
- Cela expliquerait énormément de choses. La violence des explosions suggérait un Confringo, de même que la présence d'un doigt tranché lors de la première explosion, réminiscence du meurtre commis par Pettigrow qui avait défrayé la chronique… mais en réalité, il n'en était rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il est si facile de tuer par la magie que nous en venons à oublier que les Moldus sont capables d'élaborer bien des armes mortelles.  
- Je commence à comprendre, en ce cas.  
- Et j'imagine que vous comprenez également, à présent, pourquoi ce sont Ronald et Arthur Weasley qui ont fait le déplacement jusqu'au Trois Balais.  
- Parce qu'ils étaient responsables du Bureau d'Etude des Moldus, et qu'ils ont, sans aucun doute, contacté Harry pour lui expliquer qu'ils pensaient avoir trouvé la bonne piste…

La Dame enfouit son front dans sa paume.

- Bon sang, Monsieur Malefoy, que je suis stupide de n'avoir pas compris cela plus tôt !  
- Pas plus stupide que les autres, Rose.  
- Et dire que j'étais persuadée…

Elle s'interrompit, consciente d'en avoir déjà trop dit. Le visage de l'Homme se peint d'un sourire goguenard, témoignant du fait que ces paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Vous disiez, très chère ? Il me semble pourtant vous avoir entendu affirmer que vous n'aviez pas élaboré d'hypothèses quant au meurtre de votre père. De quoi étiez-vous persuadée, au juste ?  
- Persuadée que l'assassin avait utilisé la magie, voyons.  
- Allons, Rose, je ne suis pas un idiot.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, se renfrogna-t-elle.  
- Faut-il, en ce cas, que je me charge de vous rafraîchir la mémoire ?

La Dame ne répondit pas. Aussi l'Homme se pencha-t-il sur elle et murmura :

- Tic, tac, tic, tac… cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Elle blanchit. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle articula péniblement :

- Vous savez tout, n'est-ce pas ?  
- A peu de choses près, oui.  
- C'était dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ça aussi ?  
- Disons plutôt que les faits me paraissaient quelque peu étranges. Vous m'avez affirmé il y a peu que vous aviez tournoyé comme un vautour au-dessus de la fortune que j'avais léguée à mon fils. Soit. Cependant, Scorpius n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque des meurtres, et n'a donc pas pu hériter avant sa majorité. Pendant un certain laps de temps, vous étiez donc sans le sou. Vous disposiez pourtant d'une source de Gallions quasiment intarissable : Potter, l'ami de la famille, qui aurait pu vous soutenir financièrement et qui aurait même pu aider Granger à conserver son poste à la Commission de Défense des Créatures Magiques. Pourtant, si j'ai écumé la Gazette du Sorcier, il n'y a jamais été fait mention du fait que vous ayez fait appel à sa générosité. Pourquoi ?  
- Harry avait beaucoup à faire. Nous ne voulions pas lui mettre nos problèmes sur le dos.  
- Allons bon, je suis certain que Saint Potter aurait été ravi de jouer le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, a fortiori lorsque ceux-ci faisaient partie de la famille Weasley.  
- C'étaient nos affaires.  
- Comme vous dites. Des choses que le Ministère ne devait pas savoir…  
- Comment êtes-vous au courant, alors ?  
- Conclusion tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique.

L'Homme tira sur sa cigarette.

- En raison de l'absence d'informations dans la Gazette, il me parut évident que le Bureau des Aurors n'avait pas deviné que le criminel se servait d'explosifs Moldus pour perpétrer ses attentats. Fait plutôt étrange, dans la mesure où Ronald et Arthur Weasley s'étaient tout de même précipités vers les Trois Balais. J'en ai donc déduit que Potter n'était pas au courant des informations que détenaient les Weasley. Nous tournons cependant en rond : si vraiment il n'avait pas de raison de croire que leurs compétences s'avéreraient utiles, pourquoi avait-il dépêché son ami le plus proche à la surveillance des Trois Balais ? Il savait que cet établissement était une zone particulièrement dangereuse, et il n'y aurait certainement pas envoyé votre père sans une piste tangible, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ce qui nous laisse à penser que… je ne sais pas, Monsieur Malefoy, la seule explication possible me semble si absurde.  
- _Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité._  
- En ce cas, tout cela signifierait qu'Harry n'avait tout simplement pas assigné la surveillance des Trois Balais à mon père et à mon grand-père…  
- Bien, Rose, nous avançons à grands pas. Ne lâchez pas le morceau, poursuivez.

Elle lança le mégot de sa cigarette par-dessus son épaule, et il s'en alla rouler dans un angle poussiéreux de la cellule. La Dame réfléchit un instant, puis reprit :

- Si votre théorie est exacte, nous nous retrouvons avec un problème épineux. Selon le plan établi par Harry, personne ne se charge de la surveillance de l'établissement de Madame Rosmerta, ce qui est parfaitement incongru étant donné la probabilité que ce pub soit pris pour cible.  
- Allez-y, très chère, vous tenez le bon bout.  
- A moins qu'Harry ait décidé de s'en charger lui-même ?  
- Vous êtes décidément bien plus perspicace que ce que le début de notre entretien me l'avait laissé entendre.  
- Mais alors, cela ferait d'Harry le meurtrier ?  
- Théorie confortable, mais qui laisse beaucoup de choses inexpliquées, n'est-ce pas ? Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à tuer les Weasley, et surtout, comment expliqueriez-vous _ce que vous avez entendu_ ?  
- En ce cas, Monsieur Malefoy, un détail m'échappe. Admettons qu'il soit innocent, et qu'il se soit occupé de la surveillance des Trois Balais : pourquoi, en ce cas, a-t-il affirmé publiquement qu'il avait commis une erreur en dépêchant mon père et mon grand-père sur les lieux du crime ? N'a-t-il pas été surpris par leur présence ? A moins que…

La Dame plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Oh non… Il aurait pensé comme moi ?

L'Homme inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Eh oui, Rose, mettez-vous à la place de Potter. Vous avez sur les bras trente_-_deux corps. Sur ces trente-deux corps, il en est deux dont vous savez pertinemment qu'ils ne devraient pas se trouver là. Pensez, en plus de cela, que dans la mesure où Arthur et Ronald travaillaient ensemble, ils pouvaient confirmer l'un l'autre leurs alibis… ou leur absence d'alibi, en l'occurrence. Le cheminement de votre cerveau est tout naturel : s'ils sont ici alors qu'ils étaient supposés attendre sagement au Ministère, c'est qu'ils sont coupables.  
- Alors Harry aussi croyait que…  
- Oui, Harry aussi. Bien entendu, il ne disposait pas des informations dont nous disposons, à savoir de l'utilisation d'explosifs Moldus, qui explique parfaitement la présence de Ronald et d'Arthur sur les lieux du crime.  
- Par amitié pour mon père, il aurait donc affirmé publiquement les avoir envoyés aux Trois Balais ?  
- Bien, Rose, très bien. Je vois que nous commençons à démêler ce sac de nœuds.  
- Mais, Monsieur Malefoy, intervint la Dame presque dans une plainte, pourquoi mon père n'a-t-il rien dit à Harry ?

L'Homme reposa son menton anguleux dans la paume de sa main.

- Vous devez comprendre, très chère, que Ronald Weasley a toujours été considéré comme un homme sans qualités. Ne protestez pas, et laissez-moi finir. Constamment associé à Potter et à Granger, il n'en était pas moins considéré par la plupart comme le moins talentueux des trois. Voyez un peu comment le destin s'est comporté avec lui. Alors que les deux autres membres du trio d'or ont directement été propulsés vers les plus hautes sphères du Ministère, lui s'est vu contraint de travailler, plusieurs années durant, dans la boutique de farces et attrapes de son frère aîné, avant de se hisser péniblement vers un emploi minable au Bureau d'Etude des Moldus. Même moi, Drago Malefoy, je l'avais à ma botte ! Vous pouvez imaginer, Rose, qu'une telle vie à quelque chose de frustrant. C'est en tous cas toujours ce que je me figure lorsque je pense à son existence. Et pourtant, il disposait là d'une occasion en or : lui seul et son père avaient une idée de ce qui se tramait à Pré-au-Lard. Bien entendu, il aurait pu en faire directement part au Ministère. D'un autre côté, il pouvait également débarquer à l'improviste aux Trois Balais, sauver des dizaines de quidams, et devenir le héros national. La question ne se pose pas, si ? Bien entendu, la providence en a voulu autrement, et ils n'ont pas pu arrêter l'assassin à temps.  
- Alors pendant tout ce temps, nous disposions des informations nécessaires pour blanchir mon père, et ni moi, ni ma mère, ni Harry n'avons osé parler ?  
- Enfin, Rose, je commence à voir en vous l'étoffe d'une véritable détective. Vous avez donc compris que j'ai déduit davantage de ce qui n'était pas mentionné dans la Gazette.  
- C'est en effet ce que je pense. Après tout, vous me l'avez indiqué dès le début de notre entretien : vous savez pertinemment que j'ai longtemps soupçonné mon père. Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, en revanche, c'est comment vous êtes parvenu à cette conclusion.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire ravi.

- Laissez-moi satisfaire votre curiosité. Lorsque j'ai réalisé que des explosifs Moldus avaient été utilisés et que votre père et votre grand-père l'avaient certainement deviné, je me suis posé une question toute simple : avaient-ils une idée précise du type d'arme qui avait été utilisé ? La réponse tombe sous le sens. Non, ils n'en avaient certainement aucune idée, dans la mesure où, s'ils savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils auraient certainement été capables d'arrêter le criminel à temps.  
- C'est logique, en effet.

L'Homme jeta à son tour sa cigarette sur le sol, et l'écrasa d'un mouvement du talon.

- J'attribue cependant à votre père, sinon l'intelligence, au moins un minimum de conscience professionnelle. Conséquence de quoi, s'il ne savait certainement pas de quel type de bombe il s'agissait, il a certainement mené des expériences…

La Dame avala sa salive avec difficulté. L'Homme ne s'interrompit pas :

- Rappelons qu'il voulait garder pour lui – et pour Arthur Weasley, sans doute - le secret de sa découverte. Ainsi, si expériences il y eut, elles furent certainement dirigées dans un lieu où personne ne pouvait le déranger. Impossible, donc, d'utiliser une salle du Ministère. Il leur fallait un lieu plus sûr, plus domestique, un lieu où, dans le pire des cas, seule leur famille – vous, en l'occurrence – ait une chance de découvrir ou d'_entendre _quoi que ce soit.  
- La petite chambre en sous-sol du Terrier, compléta la Dame.  
- A ce niveau-là, vous en savez davantage que moi, Rose. Je vous laisse donc reprendre le flambeau.

La Dame soupira.

- C'était une pièce minuscule qui tenait davantage du cagibi. On ne l'utilisait jamais, avant. Et puis, un jour, comme ça, mon père et mon grand-père ont pris l'habitude de s'y enfermer. Lorsqu'ils la quittaient, ils la fermaient à double tour. On leur demandait _Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez _? et ils répondaient _C'est un secret_. Moi, en bonne gamine de quinze ans, j'étais infiniment curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils y fabriquaient. Alors je collais mon oreille contre le battant de la porte, et j'attendais. Rien, pas une parole. J'entendais juste… ce bruit de métronome. Tic, tac, tic, tac, comme vous l'avez imité. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Je me disais qu'ils trafiquaient quelque chose, mais je ne comprenais pas quoi, et ça m'intriguait.  
- Continuez.  
- Le jour où ils ont trouvé la mort, comme je vous l'ai dit, ma mère m'a emmenée au Trois Balais. Ils nous ont donné un petit paquet serré, avec leurs vêtements en lambeaux. Et dans ce qu'il restait de la poche du pantalon de mon père, il y avait la clef. Vous imaginez bien, la première chose que nous avons faite, en rentrant, c'est d'aller ouvrir pour voir ce qu'ils cachaient à l'intérieur.  
- Et qu'y avez-vous trouvé ?  
- Des pétards du Docteur Flibuste. Des dizaines et des dizaines de caisses de pétards du docteur Flibuste.  
- Je vois.  
- J'ai tout raconté à ma mère de ce que j'avais entendu et…

La Dame ravala péniblement un sanglot.

- Et nous avons cru, toutes les deux, que c'est avec ça qu'ils avaient causé les explosions. Nous ne savions pas très bien comment ils auraient pu procéder, mais nous nous sommes dit qu'en y installant une sorte de retardateur, ils auraient pu les enclencher à distance, et les modifier pour augmenter la violence de l'explosion… Ce n'était pas un sort, vous comprenez, alors cela aurait expliqué pourquoi les Aurors n'avaient pas réussi à les tracer. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-on trouvé une telle quantité de ces jouets dans cette pièce dans laquelle ils passaient leur temps, sans cela ? Elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne, et nous avons coupé les ponts avec Harry pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. C'est tout.

Elle renifla et frotta ses paupières du plat de sa main. L'Homme se gratta le cou de ses ongles sales, perplexe.

- Votre oncle George, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas, par hasard…  
- Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas quoi ?  
- Eh bien, vous savez, lui et son frère élaboraient des farces et attrapes… Je me demandais s'ils ne s'en cachaient pas.

La Dame porta sa main à son menton et parut surprise.

- Si. Si, il me semble que l'on m'a raconté que ma grand-mère n'aimait pas les voir traficoter avec ces imbécilités. Vous voudriez dire que…  
- Que cette pièce était probablement le laboratoire d'expérimentation de vos oncles, Rose. Cela expliquerait le nombre de pétards du Docteur Flibuste que vous y avez trouvé.  
- Mais alors, tout ça c'était pour rien ?  
- J'en ai peur.  
- Vous voulez dire que si nous avions tout dit à Harry, et que si Harry nous avait parlé, alors... Alors nous n'aurions pas eu à soupçonner mon père pendant cinq longues années ? Que tout aurait pu être différent ?

L'Homme demeura silencieux, et la Dame détourna les yeux.

- Mais alors, Monsieur Malefoy, qui est l'assassin ?


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

- Question intéressante s'il en est, Rose : qui, oui, qui est l'assassin ? Je pourrais aligner proprement sur cette table, à l'image de ces mégots de cigarette, les indices que je vous ai déjà donnés, et vous laisser démêler le tout. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne me croyiez pas.  
- Essayez toujours.  
- C'est une vérité, Rose, qui n'apparaît réellement qu'aux gens qui ont trop vécu. Vous avez vingt ans, vous riez encore des erreurs des autres et avancez, le nez en l'air, sans prêter aucune attention aux menaces qu'ils jettent dans le vent. Ils vous hurlent **: **_Tu vas droit dans le mur,_ et vous continuez de courir, parce que vous vous dites qu'ils n'y voient plus très bien, et que le mur est encore loin, très loin. On finit tous par se heurter à une impasse, Rose, malgré les mises en garde, parce qu'on n'a pas pris le temps d'y prêter attention. On n'apprend jamais rien des autres. C'est fou, vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous vivons constamment au milieu de tous leurs avertissements, nous avons les yeux grands ouverts sur leurs regrets, et pourtant, nous croyons flotter si haut au-dessus d'eux qu'il faut qu'on nous flèche en plein vol pour que nous redescendions sur terre. On ne tire quelque chose que de ses propres erreurs ; c'est un peu triste.  
- Croyez bien que j'essaie de vous comprendre, mais je ne parviens vraiment pas à me mettre d'accord avec vous.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, la plupart d'entre nous suit sagement, plus ou moins consciemment, un chemin tracé par nos parents. Voyez, alors, à quel point tout fonctionne par cycles ! Nous refaisons les mêmes erreurs, de génération en génération, parce que nous n'arrivons pas à trouver l'humilité qui pourrait nous pousser à nous méfier des erreurs des autres. Prenez mon cas, prenez le cas de l'écrasante majorité des enfants de Mangemorts. Nous voyions nos parents rentrer, du sang sur leurs mains et des cendres dans les yeux, nous les voyions pâlir, tourner en rond et courir comme des chiens, nous les voyions trembler, courber le dos sous les Doloris, pleurer le soir, un peu, parfois, et pourtant, presque immanquablement, nous finissions par tendre notre avant-bras pour sceller un sort identique. Certains appellent ça le destin : je préfère le terme _entêtement bête_.  
- Je crois que je saisis à peu près ce que vous voulez signifier.  
- Et voyez plutôt : je suis prêt à parier que jusqu'à vos quinze ans, votre mère vous a mille fois répété que vous deviez vous méfier des jugements trop hâtifs, que c'était ainsi qu'Harry avait tué Sirius Black.  
- Harry n'a pas…  
- Je ne tiens pas à m'attacher à des considérations sémantiques : qu'il ait ou non porté la main sur lui, c'était son erreur. Je me trompe, en affirmant que votre mère vous l'a dit et redit ?  
- Non…  
- Et pourtant, voyez comme vous vous êtes précipitées vers le plus évident ? C'est mon mari, c'est mon père, c'est lui le coupable, et c'est affreux, mais il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.  
- Mais si mon père les avait vraiment tués…  
- Et si Black avait réellement été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et si, et si ? Vous n'avez pas réfléchi davantage, n'est-ce pas ? Ni vous, ni votre mère. Vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de vous dire, au fond de vous, qu'Harry n'était quand même pas très malin pour avoir fait ce qu'il a fait, et pourtant…

La Dame resta muette et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

- Tout est cyclique. L'histoire nous l'a prouvé, Rose : il n'y a pas d'autre explication au fait que le sang appelle le sang. Il faut une volonté extraordinaire pour sortir du cercle. Oh, je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, mais pensez que toute la volonté du monde ne suffit pas lorsque l'on n'a pas conscience du problème, ce qui est le cas de la plupart des jeunes. Après… après, il est trop tard.  
- Admettons que vous ayez raison. En quoi cela concerne-t-il l'histoire qui nous intéresse ?  
- Cela concerne toutes les histoires du monde, très chère.  
- Vous radotez encore. Vous ne savez pas vous même où vous voulez en venir, je me trompe ?  
- Je savais bien que vous ne me croiriez pas.  
- Que comptez-vous faire, alors ?  
- Vous raconter une histoire bien particulière.  
- Ca nous changera.  
- L'histoire que vous êtes venue quémander en demandant à me voir.

La Dame haussa un sourcil.

- L'assassinat d'Astoria ?  
- Celui-là même.  
- Eh bien, il vous en aura fallu, du temps.  
- Vous vous trompez, Rose. Voilà bientôt plus d'une demi-heure que je vous parle de sa mort.  
- Qu'allez-vous encore me chanter là ?  
- Je m'étais interrompu au point culminant de mon récit : je vous disais, alors, que je jubilais intérieurement de constater que vous marchiez dans les dignes traces de votre mère.  
- Vous voulez dire que cela a un rapport quelconque avec l'assassinat de votre épouse ?  
- Plus que quelconque, très chère. C'en est la cause directe. Mais si vous voulez écouter, je vous conseille vivement de commencer par vous taire. Bien. Conformément à ce que je m'étais imaginé, Scorpius finit par convoiter vos affections. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement : j'avais dressé votre mère en idole, et j'avais fait de vous un idéal. C'était bien simple, vous étiez tout ce que mon fils connaissait du Beau, du Bien. Comme il ne m'en disait rien, pour des considérations symboliques, j'attendis ses seize ans avant de lui demander ; notez bien que s'il m'avait fait part plus tôt de ses sentiments à votre égard, cela n'eût rien changé. L'important était l'issue, voyez-vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il eut seize ans, je lui demandai, la mine aussi détachée que possible, s'il avait une petite amie. Bien entendu, il me dit tout de ce qu'il traversait et…  
- Une petite minute, Monsieur Malefoy : qu'auriez-vous fait s'il avait gardé le silence ?  
- Eh bien, je lui aurais donné du Véritaserum, répondit l'Homme sur le ton de l'évidence.  
- Je vois. Charmant.  
- La fin justifie les moyens, Rose. Vous avez fini de m'interrompre ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mon fils, donc, me fit part de ce qu'il éprouvait pour vous. Et c'est là, Rose, là que tout se jouait. Rendez-vous compte, j'avais attendu seize ans de vivre, que je dis-je, de revivre ce moment.

La Dame fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais n'osa pas interrompre ce flot de paroles.

- J'imagine que vous vous demandez comment j'ai réagi.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Je me suis attaché à lui dire, sur un ton aussi neutre que possible, d'en discuter avec sa mère.  
- Que vous êtes brave.  
- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Nous étions arrivés à la croisée des chemins, Rose. A l'endroit où, pour moi, tout avait basculé. Inutile de vous dire que je trépignais d'impatience : il allait devoir confronter Astoria.  
- Et elle nous a gentiment donné sa bénédiction.  
- Vous n'avez rien suivi, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai pourtant explicité que je ne l'avais épousée que parce que j'étais certain qu'elle réagirait comme Narcissa. Elle avait ce même culte du sang, Rose. Une Sang-de-bourbe dans sa famille, cela lui aurait arraché le cœur.  
- Nous sommes mariés, pourtant ; elle a donc bien dû capituler.  
- J'ose espérer que le fait que vous débitiez de pareilles imbécilités n'est qu'une pitoyable tentative d'humour.  
- J'ai bien peur de devoir vous répondre par la négative.  
- Elle ne lui a pas donné son accord, puisqu'elle est morte.

La Dame porta une main à son cou et recula sur sa chaise.

- Il ne l'aurait pas… Non, c'est impossible !

L'Homme soupira.

- Je n'avais pas tout à fait anticipé cette part du déroulement des choses, il est vrai.  
- Comment pouvez-vous tenir des propos aussi détachés ?  
- On s'y fait, Rose. Les cinq années qui ont suivi m'ont paru si vides que mon esprit a dû finir par s'engourdir.

La Dame demeura muette, les yeux écarquillés, une main aux ongles laqués toujours pressée contre sa gorge. L'Homme soupira de plus belle, puis poursuivit.

- Je l'ai entendue crier mon nom de loin.  
- Et… vous avez immédiatement compris que c'était Scorpius qui l'avait tuée ?  
- Il avait encore le couteau au poing et du sang jusqu'aux coudes.  
- Pourtant… pourtant, vous avez dit aux Aurors que vous étiez coupable.  
- Mais j'étais coupable, Rose, vous n'avez donc rien compris ? Scorpius n'était que mon bras, c'est moi qui l'ai tuée ! Croiriez-vous un jour entendre parler d'_homicide involontaire avec préméditation_ ? Il me semble pourtant qu'aucun terme ne serait mieux appliqué à mon cas. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se débarrasser de Narcissa.  
- D'Astoria.  
- Je n'en suis pas si certain.

L'Homme frotta du plat de sa main ses yeux appesantis.

- En fin de compte, j'aurais tué ma mère deux fois, et deux fois sans réellement le vouloir. Si ce n'est pas malheureux.

Ils partagèrent un instant de silence.

- J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'ai épousé un meurtrier.

L'Homme haussa les épaules.

- S'il n'avait pas été un meurtrier, vous ne l'auriez pas épousé.  
- Sans doute. Je me demande… je suis surprise, bien sûr, mais je me serais attendue à être… plus perturbée, sans doute. Effarée, peut-être. Je n'ai pas envie de crier, pourtant. C'est étrange.  
- C'est à cause d'Azkaban.  
- Vous croyez ?  
- J'en suis sûr. Cet endroit est rempli des Détraqueurs de tous les prisonniers. Il y en a partout, qui empoisonnent l'air et qui vous vident. Vous verrez, avec le temps, vous finirez comme moi.  
- Cette perspective ne m'affecte même plus.  
- C'est que le processus est en marche. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de résoudre l'énigme si vous comptez sortir d'ici avec un peu d'humanité accrochée au cœur.  
- Et si je vous veux vivant lorsque je démêlerai la solution.

L'Homme s'étira sur sa chaise.

- Vous semblez pourtant prendre un malin plaisir à vous éloigner constamment de la vérité malgré tous les indices que j'ai la bonté de vous donner.  
- Eh bien justement, Monsieur Malefoy, je ne comprends pas : vous affirmiez vouloir me voir résoudre l'énigme afin de savoir si je ressemblais réellement à ma mère. Etant donné les théories que vous avancez sur le monde, cependant, vous ne semblez pas douter de ce fait. Pourquoi, en ce cas, me retenez-vous ici ?  
- Vous voulez la vérité ? Bien, je pense que ce n'est que justice, après tout : j'ai peur de crever tout seul. Voilà, vous êtes contente ? Si je vous retiens ici jusqu'à mon exécution, j'aurai au moins quelqu'un à qui parler.

La Dame étouffa un rire.

- Je vois, Monsieur Malefoy, je vois. Vous pourriez donc très bien ne rien savoir de plus au sujet de l'assassinat de mon père, mais me retenir pour des raisons tout à fait égoïstes.  
- Alors là, permettez que je m'offusque de votre suspicion : au cours de notre entretien, je vous ai servi sur un plateau un mobile, une arme du crime et un coupable tout désigné. Si vous avez préféré contourner ces informations et me rabâcher vos diatribes sentimentalistes, c'est de votre faute.  
- Excusez-moi d'avoir encore assez de cœur pour pleurer quarante-et-un morts.  
- Eh bien, justement, parlons-en. Vous m'avez fait part d'un charmant monologue sur le creux immense que formaient ces quarante-et-un morts dans votre pauvre petit cœur. Pourtant, au-delà de votre famille, de Teddy Lupin, et de Madame Honeydukes qui ne vous servira plus de Patacitrouilles dans un petit sachet en papier, il ne me semble pas vous avoir entendu déplorer la perte de beaucoup d'élèves.  
- Et il me semble justement les avoir évoqués. Il y avait Alba Finningan qui…  
- Alba Finnigan, bien, mais encore ?  
- Jonas Leopold**. **Je vous en ai parlé.  
- Bien, qui d'autre ?  
- Tomie Smith.  
- Mais encore ?  
- Mais que voulez-vous, à la fin ?  
- Qui d'autre est mort ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas nommé les autres ?  
- Eh bien parce que je ne les connaissais pas très bien, c'est tout.  
- Nous y venons. Pourquoi ne les connaissiez-vous pas très bien ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Je n'avais aucune classe en commun avec eux, je ne les voyais quasiment jamais, je n'avais aucune raison de...  
- C'est cela, justement. J'ai forcé Scorpius à choisir les options que vous aviez désignées. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'autrement, vous n'auriez eu aucune classe en commun. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que Scorpius était à Serpentard.  
- C'est là que je veux en venir, Rose : si l'absence de ces autres élèves ne vous a pas particulièrement affectée, c'est parce que vous ne les fréquentiez pas, et donc qu'ils étaient à Serpentard.  
- Oui, et alors ?  
- Cela ne vous semble-t-il pas étrange, qu'une écrasante majorité des victimes appartienne à la même maison ?  
- Ma réponse se trouve dans votre question : une écrasante majorité, ce n'est pas suffisant pour tirer des conclusions. Il n'y a rien de surprenant à ce qu'un large groupe d'élèves se soit réuni dans l'établissement au moment de l'explosion. Qu'ils appartiennent à telle ou telle maison ne relève que de la coïncidence.  
- Votre pensée n'est pas logique, Rose. Vous semblez vous imaginer que, si seuls les élèves de Serpentard étaient visés, le coupable n'aurait eu qu'à attendre se trouver dans une pièce pleine de vert-et-argent pour tout faire sauter.  
- C'est tout à fait ce que je pense, et je ne vois pas ce que cela a d'illogique.  
- Vous réfléchissez encore comme une sorcière. Quand je vous disais que l'on n'apprend rien des erreurs des autres… Votre raisonnement s'applique fort bien à un sortilège, dont les effets sont immédiats. Notre assassin, cependant, faisait usage d'explosifs Moldus.

La Dame posa son menton dans la paume de sa main. L'Homme reprit :

- Que savez-vous au sujet des bombes, Rose ?  
- Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur.  
- Fort bien. Songez, cependant, que bien que le Ministère ne se doute pas du fait qu'il utilise des explosifs Moldus, les Aurors n'en fouillaient pas moins les passants à la recherche du moindre objet susceptible de déclencher les explosions. Ainsi, quand bien même ils seraient a priori à la recherche d'un artefact de magie noire, il est tout à fait raisonnable de penser qu'une personne se baladant avec une ceinture de dynamite ou une bombe à retardement eût attiré leur attention.  
- Pourtant, s'ils avaient appréhendé le coupable, ils seraient encore en vie…  
- Ce qui nous amène à la seule conclusion possible.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Allons, Rose, reprenez-vous. Vous me paraissiez si maligne il y a quelques instants à peine. Réfléchissez : nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que le coupable faisait usage d'explosifs Moldus. Pourtant, comme nous l'avons dit et répété, aucun des Aurors n'a eu l'intelligence élémentaire d'émettre cette hypothèse. Pourquoi ? Parce que les fouilles corporelles effectuées sur les passants de Pré-au-Lard n'avaient donné lieu à aucune découverte qui puisse la confirmer. Pourquoi, Rose, pourquoi le coupable n'a-t-il pas été interpellé ? La réponse est enfantine : parce que la bombe a été fabriquée sur place.

La Dame fronça les sourcils.

- Vous voulez dire que le coupable transportait l'arme du crime en pièces détachées ?  
- Cela expliquerait parfaitement, en tous cas, comment il est parvenu à échapper à la vigilance des Aurors.  
- C'est logique, en effet.  
- Ce qui nous ramène à notre problème de maisons, Rose. L'assassin porte sur lui les différents éléments qui lui permettront de déclencher l'explosion. Il ne peut cependant possiblement pas s'installer à une table et construire tranquillement son instrument, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il a besoin de s'isoler et de s'assurer de n'être pas vu… les toilettes ?  
- Tout à fait. Et où a eu lieu la deuxième explosion ?  
- Chez Madame Pieddodu… il y avait également des toilettes. Cela ne fonctionne pas pour Honeydukes, cependant.  
- Mais il y avait une cave ! Une cave dont chaque élève de Pouldard connaissait l'existence, car c'est sur cette cave que débouchait le passage secret se trouvant sous la statue de la sorcière Borgne.  
- C'est donc là que le meurtrier aurait construit son arme ?  
- En effet. Repensons les événements à la lumière de ces explications, donc. Le coupable, afin de déclencher les explosions, a besoin de s'isoler. Conséquence de quoi, certaines _choses_ peuvent se dérouler pendant qu'il ne peut surveiller ses victimes prospectives…  
- Vous voulez dire que… des élèves d'autres maisons pourraient venir s'installer dans l'établissement ?  
- Exactement ! Un dommage collatéral, dirons-nous. Il est probable que Madame Honeydukes soit l'une de ces victimes accidentelles. Le coupable ne faisait certainement que tester la violence des explosions. Il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour mettre en évidence son doigt tranché, rappelant ainsi la fuite de Peter Pettigrow et éloignant, par le biais d'associations, les Aurors de la piste d'une arme Moldue.  
- Les Serpentards auraient donc réellement été visés ?  
- C'est une possibilité qu'on ne peut négliger, et qui seule serait susceptible d'expliquer les actions de notre criminel.  
- Qui est-il ?  
- Ou plutôt, qui était-il ?  
- Vous voulez dire que le coupable est mort ?  
- Ne l'aviez-vous pas compris ?  
- Dans la mesure où les attentats se sont brusquement arrêtés après l'explosion des Trois Balais, cela paraît sensé.

L'Homme eut pour la Dame un sourire amusé.

- Je ne vous demande pas si mon raisonnement est sensé ou non : je vous affirme que c'est la seule explication possible.  
- En quoi ?  
- Savez-vous combien de temps il faut pour fabriquer une bombe artisanale, Rose ?  
- Je n'ai ai pas la plus petite idée.  
- Un peu moins d'une heure.  
- Tant que ça ?  
- Oui. Tant que ça. Le coupable s'est donc enfermé une heure dans les toilettes. Lors des deux autres attentats, il n'avait pas été dérangé. Ce jour-là, cependant, un important problème s'est présenté à lui. Lequel ?  
- Mon père et mon grand-père qui se trouvaient dans la salle !  
- Tout à fait, Rose ! Mettez-vous à sa place : vous êtes le seul à savoir que les attentats ont été perpétrés à l'aide de bombes. En voyant débarquer des employés du bureau d'Etudes des Moldus, il est tout naturel que vous paniquiez : vous êtes coincé.  
- Je ne comprends pas très bien, cependant. Si l'établissement a bien explosé, c'est que le criminel a disposé de l'heure dont il avait besoin pour tout mettre en place. Comment se fait-il, alors, que mon père et mon grand-père ne se soient pas inquiétés de voir l'un des suspects potentiels disparaître aussi longtemps dans les toilettes ? J'ai même bien du mal à croire qu'ils aient autorisé quiconque à quitter la salle principale.  
- Il y a une possibilité, Rose, une chose qui expliquerait qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'une personne s'était enfermée dans les toilettes.  
- Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés lorsque le coupable a commencé la préparation ?  
- Exact.  
- Mais, Monsieur Malefoy, cela n'a aucun sens : si les choses s'étaient déroulées comme vous me les avez décrites, il n'aurait eu qu'à sortir tranquillement des toilettes et à quitter le pub. Il pouvait très bien abandonner les explosifs sur place, assurant ainsi l'explosion et passant devant les employés du Ministère sans porter sur lui aucune preuve incriminante.

L'Homme fit claquer sa langue.

- Savez-vous quels sont les produits qui doivent être réunis pour enclencher une jolie petite explosion ?  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
- La plupart des éléments sont trouvables relativement aisément dans le commerce Moldu. Il n'en est qu'un qui soit particulièrement difficile à obtenir : le peroxyde d'hydrogène.  
- Jamais entendu parler.  
- Notre coupable, cependant, a su bifurquer – et ce de manière particulièrement ingénieuse - pour en obtenir. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Le fait de réunir les produits n'est pas tout. Comme vous vous en doutez, le criminel ne voulait pas exploser avec ses victimes. Il se devait donc d'enclencher les déflagrations à distance. Pour cela, de quoi avait-il besoin ?  
- D'un détonateur ?  
- C'est cela, Rose, d'un détonateur. Autrement dit, d'un objet électrique Moldu qui n'aura pas manqué d'échapper à la vigilance des Weasley, qui fouillaient certainement tous les clients à la recherche d'éléments susceptibles de constituer l'arme du crime.  
- Vous voulez donc dire que le coupable serait sorti des toilettes, aurait été l'objet d'une inspection, et que mon père ou mon grand-père aurait découvert le détonateur ?  
- J'ai en effet du mal à imaginer le contraire : souvenez-vous du fait qu'ils savaient avoir affaire à une bombe, et qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas manqué de se renseigner sur la question. Des _pièces détachées_ qui auraient parues inoffensives à d'autres Aurors leur auraient donc sauté aux yeux, excusez le jeu de mots.  
- C'est très probable, en effet. Mais alors…  
- Mais alors, comme se fait-il que les Trois Balais aient explosé, me direz-vous ? L'explication est toute simple, si vous prenez la peine de vous mettre à la place de l'assassin.  
- Bien... Je rejoins la salle principale. Là, on m'annonce que je serai fouillé, ainsi que tous les autres clients…  
- Si je suis pris avec le détonateur sur moi, je suis grillé. Demeure donc un dilemme cornélien : soit je n'agis pas et suis envoyé à Azkaban, soit je fais tout exploser, et moi avec.  
- Je vous arrête, Monsieur Malefoy : il aurait été bien plus logique de se débarrasser de cette preuve embarrassante. A sa place, je l'aurais jetée derrière une table, voire même glissée dans la poche d'un autre client.  
- Voilà que vous pensez comme une criminelle, Rose. Excellente remarque. Demeure cependant un problème : et si l'objet était suffisamment lié à la personne pour que l'identité de son propriétaire ne fasse aucun doute ?  
- Vous voulez dire que même si on l'avait retrouvé ailleurs que sur le coupable, on aurait su que le détonateur lui appartenait ?  
- Oui, Rose. Allons, vous avez toutes les cartes en main : l'arme, le suspect et le mobile. A vous de jouer.


	9. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX**

- Si je vous comprends bien, Monsieur Malefoy, je dois partir du principe que l'objet Moldu qui faisait office de détonateur n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. J'ai un peu de mal, cependant, à me figurer quel objet pourrait paraître aussi incongru. Qui plus est, vous affirmez qu'il aurait été aisé d'identifier son propriétaire.  
- L'énigme n'est pas si difficile, pour peu que l'on y réfléchisse. Les sorciers ont une raison très simple de ne pas utiliser la plupart des outils fabriqués par les Moldus.  
- Ils sont avantageusement remplacés par des sorts.  
- Bien, Rose. Maintenant, songez qu'il est un objet qui se trouvait nécessairement sur place et dont l'utilité était bien mystérieuse.

La Dame croisa les bras, et l'Homme esquissa un sourire. Il souffla :

- Sachez que vous avez cet indice sous le nez depuis le début de notre entretien et que vous refusez obstinément d'y prêter la moindre attention, préférant considérer cela comme un vulgaire caprice de ma part.  
- Une… une cigarette ? Non, vous voulez dire…  
- Oui ?  
- Un briquet ? Je ne me suis pas même posé la question, j'ai allumé toutes vos clopes d'un Flambio, sans penser que… Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'un briquet ?  
- C'est cela, Rose, le nœud du problème. Je dois reconnaître que, lorsque l'on m'a annoncé que vous m'apportiez des cigarettes, j'ai espéré : peut-être, enfin, quelqu'un avait-il compris ! Je m'étais cependant montré quelque peu optimiste. Peu importe, cependant, puisque vous êtes à présent si près du but. Reprenons où vous en étiez, donc. Pourquoi se servait-il d'un briquet alors qu'un sort élémentaire eût parfaitement fait l'affaire ? La réponse apparaît comme fort simple si l'on suppose, de un, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un briquet électrique, et de deux, le fait que l'outil formait partie intégrante de son plan.  
- Mais c'est complètement absurde ! Vous ne pouvez pas accuser Teddy sur un raisonnement aussi tordu ! Il y avait certainement un millier d'autres choses susceptibles de servir de détonateur.  
- Mais il y avait-il un millier d'autres choses que l'on puisse aussi facilement rattacher à un individu particulier ? Vous saviez, Rose, que Teddy se servait d'un briquet Moldu, l'ayant surpris plusieurs fois en train de fumer dans le jardin. J'ajouterai qu'il existe au moins une autre personne ayant pu identifier le propriétaire du briquet : celle qui a pris la photo qui illustrait son obituaire dans la Gazette. Et nous partons là du principe fort peu probable que seules deux personnes étaient au courant de ses habitudes…  
- Ces spéculations ne suffisent pas à en faire un coupable, Monsieur Malefoy.  
- Pourtant, dès lors que l'on postule Teddy Lupin en tant qu'assassin, tout concorde parfaitement.  
- En quoi ?  
- En tout ! Tenez, voyez comme tout converge vers lui : je vous parlais, il y a peu, du peroxyde d'hydrogène, le seul élément qu'il soit dangereux pour le coupable de se procurer dans le commerce.  
- Vous allez me dire que l'on a retrouvé sur le corps de Teddy un bon de commande pour dix litres de cette substance ?  
- Vous êtes si proche de la vérité que c'en est drôle, Rose. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : bien que son achat à l'état pur soit régulé, il est possible de l'extraire de certains produits qui, eux, sont disponibles sur le marché libre.  
- Vous appreniez ça en cours de Potions, de votre temps ?  
- Non, mais on m'a suffisamment qualifié de blond peroxydé au cours de ma vie pour que je sois au courant.  
- On en trouverait… dans le décolorant pour cheveux ?  
- Tout à fait exact, très chère. Et qui, je vous le demande, possédait chez lui des quantités faramineuses de décolorant pour cheveux ?

La Dame passa lentement une main sur son front. Elle fut à peine surprise de constater qu'il était légèrement humide.

- Teddy.  
- Bien, très bien. Et qui avait l'idée lumineuse d'utiliser du décolorant pour cheveux afin d'éviter qu'un sortilège de traçage ne soit pratiqué ?  
- Teddy.  
- Je vous ai déjà évoqué mon étonnement en le voyant arborer une tignasse vert pomme sur la photo qui illustrait La Gazette : étant donné le traumatisme que ce garçon avait certainement subi, comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse malgré tout utiliser ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage ? Une réponse toute simple me permettait d'éclairer l'intégralité des événements : il avait, de fait, bien perdu ses pouvoirs, mais faisait comme s'il n'en était rien en se teignant fréquemment les cheveux. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car cela lui assurait une excuse tout à fait plausible si de grandes quantités de ce produit étaient retrouvées chez lui. N'est-ce pas exactement ainsi qu'il vous a justifié ce fait ? Conséquence de quoi, la teinture n'était pas destinée à pouvoir cacher le fait qu'il avait perdu ses aptitudes, mais plutôt à expliquer l'existence de son laboratoire si celui-ci venait à être découvert ! C'est une manigance tout à fait astucieuse.  
- Mais pourquoi Teddy aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?  
- Un peu de patience, Rose, nous y venons. Le modus operandi seul peut éclairer le mobile, et inversement. C'est un crime miroir.  
- Poursuivez.  
- Continuons de penser que Teddy Lupin est le criminel que nous recherchons. Il fait l'acquisition de quantités astronomiques de décolorant capillaire afin d'en extraire du peroxyde d'hydrogène. Comment procède-t-il ?  
- J'imagine qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser la porte d'un magasin et en commander deux-cents caisses. Il a donc été contraint d'espacer ses achats. Il est fort possible qu'il ait alterné entre plusieurs boutiques Moldues afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des commerçants. Ainsi, il est logique de penser qu'il a longuement préparé son entreprise.  
- Ajoutons à cela le fait que l'extraction de la substance qui l'intéressait n'est pas sans complexité.  
- Je vois. Il préméditait donc ce crime depuis longtemps…

L'Homme intervint :

- Et je pense même être en mesure de préciser qu'il a passé une année entière à le ressasser.  
- Vous voudriez dire qu'il a commencé à planifier les attentats… L'année de la mort d'Andromeda ?  
- Voyez comme tout s'emboîte ! Oui, le mécanisme s'est enclenché lorsque sa grand-mère s'est suicidée. Et pourquoi, Rose, Andromeda a-t-elle mis fin à ses jours ?  
- Parce que Scabior, l'homme qui avait assassiné son mari, a été libéré de prison.  
- Vous faut-il un meilleur mobile pour pousser un homme à massacrer des enfants de Mangemorts ? Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit au sujet d'Andromeda. _Etre folle dans le bon camp, c'est toujours être folle_. Les crimes de son petit-fils illustrent mes propos. Il a fait la même chose qu'elle, vous savez. Exactement la même chose.  
- Elle avait tué des Mangemorts avec ses sortilèges de Confringo.  
- Le sortilège de l'explosion.  
- Alors il...  
- Il s'est vengé en reprenant le flambeau.

La Dame secoua la tête.

- Ils n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, et ils n'étaient pas même tous des enfants de Mangemorts, Monsieur Malefoy. Ils étaient simplement des élèves de Serpentard.  
- Depuis quand faites-vous la différence ? C'est une vengeance, Rose. Ce genre de distinction n'a plus qu'une importance annexe, lorsque l'on a suffisamment de rage au corps. Songez à ce que les parents des victimes ont fait à votre famille, et dites-moi si cela a réellement un sens. On blâme qui on peut.  
- Mais Teddy… Teddy n'aurait pas pu faire une chose pareille…  
- Il y a une heure à peine, vous m'auriez juré que Scorpius n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

Elle ne sut que répondre. Elle se tut longtemps. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration, et expliqua, d'un ton terriblement las :

- Votre raisonnement se tient tant est si bien que je suis moi-même parvenue à le retracer. Cependant… cependant, il y a une faille, dirons-nous. Une sorte de faille. Ne pourriez-vous pas conclure sur l'idée qu'après tout, tout cela n'est que spéculation, et qu'il demeure une possibilité pour que l'un des autres clients ait perpétré ces crimes ? Ne pourriez-vous pas me dire cela ? S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Malefoy, pourriez-vous me le dire ?  
- Croyez bien que je suis sincère quand je vous dis que le regrette, mais je ne peux pas, Rose.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- La glace.  
- La glace ?  
- Afin de pouvoir monter une bombe artisanale, les produits utilisés doivent être conservés dans un endroit réfrigéré peu avant leur mélange. A moins que votre coupable ne se soit promené avec une glacière sur lui, il n'avait donc d'autre choix que de trouver sur place un récipient qui soit rempli de glaçons.  
- Un seau à glace ?  
- C'est tout à fait cela, Rose. Et les boissons que l'on sert avec un seau à glace…

La Dame l'interrompit de nouveau, comme si elle regrettait déjà ses devinettes.

- Du vin. Ou du champagne, peut-être.  
- Autrement dit, avec de l'alcool. Vous m'avez vous-même affirmé de manière répétée, Rose, que les autres victimes étaient des gosses. Ainsi, le seul client qui avait atteint sa majorité et pouvait donc commander une boisson servie avec un seau à glace est nécessairement le coupable.

La Dame serra les lèvres et détourna les yeux. Elle réunit lentement les quelques mèches qui pendaient sur ses épaules, puis entreprit de restructurer son chignon roux.

- Voyez les cycles, déclara l'Homme en illustrant son propos d'un ample mouvement du poignet. C'est terrifiant, non, cette manière qu'ont nos drames de se transmettre de siècle en siècle ? On n'en sort pas.

L'Homme fixa la Dame, qui lissa brièvement ses cheveux du plat de la main avant de croiser les doigts sur ses genoux.

- Les crimes sont fondamentalement différents, et pourtant, nos assassins sont atrocement similaires. Vous n'avez sûrement pas manqué de le remarquer, Rose, tout remonte aux sœurs Black. C'est comme si des années d'histoire avaient tissé une toile arachnéenne autour d'eux. Ils étaient prisonniers, Rose, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.  
- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que l'on puisse devoir tuer ?  
- Lorsque vous vous levez le matin pour aller travailler, Rose, vous demandez-vous parfois pourquoi vous vous donnez la peine de vous traîner de bonne heure jusqu'à un boulot qui vous emmerde ? Si je vous posais la question, vous me diriez que vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est pourtant faux. Vous pourriez très bien, si vous en décidiez, cesser de vous y rendre. Juste comme ça. Ca paraît facile, non ? Pourtant, vous savez bien que c'est terriblement dur. On a toujours le choix, Rose, c'est un fait, et vous avez raison sur ce point. Sachez, cependant, qu'il est des situations dans lesquelles ce n'est pas tout à fait évident. Nous aurions tous pu plaider l'Imperium, Rose. Tous. Cela ne rend pas ce qu'ils ont fait juste, ou bon, mais faites l'effort de songer à cela lorsqu'il vous prendre l'envie de haïr Teddy Lupin.

La Dame exhala un long soupir et laissa s'abaisser ses paupières.

- Alors c'est vraiment terminé ?  
- J'en ai bien peur.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je vais… je vais devoir prendre congé, Rose. Ils ne tarderont plus.  
- Je serai là.  
- Ah. Tant mieux.

L'Homme détourna les yeux et fixa le mur instant.

- Avant qu'ils vous emmènent, Monsieur Malefoy, désirez-vous voir cette photo ?  
- Quelle photo ?  
- Cette photo de votre fils. Celle que j'ai proposé de vous montrer au début de notre entretien.

La Dame fit glisser vers lui le rectangle de papier glacé qui attendait, posé dans les obscurités de la table. L'Homme s'en saisit, et tourna et retourna longuement la petite image entre ses doigts.

- Oh. De quand date-t-elle ?  
- De ce matin.  
- Je vois. C'est de vous, j'imagine.  
- Le cliché, vous voulez dire ?  
- Tout.  
- Oui.  
- Ah.

Scorpius Malefoy était allongé sur le dos, nu dans les draps défaits. A ses côtés, une femme, maigre comme un clou, avec des cheveux noirs et de longues jambes de sauterelle. Elle était toute rose contre le corps blanc de Scorpius. Tous deux raidissaient encore de mort verte, et la surprise s'était fossilisée dans leurs grands yeux opaques.

- C'est bien pour lui que vous êtes venue, alors ?  
- Oui. Pour me faire pardonner, peut-être, si une telle chose est possible, répondit la Dame d'une voix absente. Je pensais… je croyais que ce serait lui faire un dernier honneur que de découvrir le nom de l'assassin de sa mère. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide sur ce point.  
- En effet.  
- Vous savez, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai envie de vous parler. Mais j'avais peur. Peur d'Azkaban. Comme si… comme si cette prison, c'était un endroit pour les coupables, et que les autres n'avaient rien à faire ici. Alors, vous comprenez, j'ai mis bien du temps à venir. Mais à présent, de toute façon… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si je dois finir ma vie à Azkaban, je devais absolument vous rencontrer. Avant… Avant quoi ?

D'une main crispée, la Dame sortit la dernière cigarette du paquet racorni. Elle l'alluma, puis la porta à ses lèvres.

- Sitôt que j'aurai mis un pied en dehors de cette cellule, les Aurors me sauteront à la gorge. Je ne suis pas Teddy, Monsieur Malefoy. Je n'ai pas été assez maligne pour couvrir mes traces. Et puis… et puis de toute façon, tout cela a bien peu d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

La Dame baissa les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et l'Homme fit encore tourner la photo entre ses doigts. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche :

- Vous savez, Rose, cette femme, elle ressemble à Pansy.  
- Oh. Je devrais rire ?  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu drôle, tout de même, non ?  
- J'imagine.

La Dame tenta un sourire qui se flétrit avant de passer la barrière de ses dents. L'Homme, quant à lui, rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire mauvais qui lui secoua les épaules.

- Mais bien sûr que c'est drôle, Rose. Regardez-nous ! Regardez-moi ! Voilà cinq ans que je pense contrôler la mécanique du monde, et vous de m'annoncer, comme une fleur, que je me fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ? Que l'engrenage de Scorpius continue de tourner sans moi ? Mais c'est hilarant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Tout ça, c'était pour rien ?

Il se fit violence pour oublier ses Détraqueurs, et alla racler un dernier rire rauque sur les parois de sa gorge. Ce fut bref, jaune et sec comme l'os. La Dame le regarda faire. Elle tira sur sa cigarette, et, songeuse, pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle souffla plusieurs ronds de fumée dans un silence de mort. Finalement, elle déclara :

- On ne peut rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? Rien du tout. On n'aurait rien pu y faire.

L'Homme ne répondit pas, et demeura un instant pensif. Puis, il demanda :

- Vous n'avez pas d'enfant, je présume ?  
- Non.  
- Alors il n'y a plus de Malefoy. Plus de Black.  
- Non.  
- C'est sans doute mieux. Vous avez... vous avez mis fin à quelque chose, Rose.  
- A quel prix ?  
- Vous regrettez ?  
- Je ne sais plus. C'était une vraie question.

Elle exhala une dernière bouffée de fumée.

- Tout cela me rappelle quelque chose, Monsieur Malefoy. Je me souviens que, lorsque j'étais enfant, mon grand-père m'avait offert une boîte à musique, avec une ballerine en bois qui tournait sur elle-même. Je m'amusais à rabattre le couvercle, juste un tout petit peu, puis à brusquement rouvrir le coffret, pour la voir s'arrêter et recommencer, encore et toujours. Je me disais qu'elle devait vraiment être bien stupide pour ne pas comprendre que c'était inutile de se fatiguer, que j'allais encore refermer le couvercle. Que je m'en fichais de la voir tourner. Pourtant, à chaque fois, elle recommençait. Et dans ce tout petit assemblage de rouages, dans cette bête ballerine en bois qui dansait en rond, toute raide, il y avait la grâce d'un être de chair. Parce que dans ce fait qu'elle recommençait immanquablement de tourner, elle avait quelque chose de si… de si terriblement humain.

Ils se dévisagèrent encore, longuement.  
Ils étaient à Azkaban, après tout, et ceux qui y entraient n'en ressortaient jamais.


End file.
